


Inktober for Writers 2017

by iknaq



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect: Andromeda, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: All the random little drabbles based off of the Inktober for Writers (2017) prompts.(Master Post List on TumblrHERE)





	1. Day 1 - Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random little side piece to my series The Suits, kinda but not really spoiler-y.

‘Buttttt Chunk, I can’t find themmmm.’

'Butt Chunk…really?’

'Oh…OH. Oh, no no no, did not mean it that way. Audra. Sweety. Darling. Love of my life?’

'Was that a question or a statement?’

'Yes.’

Audra rolled her eyes and flung a pillow in his general direction and Deacon batted his eyelashes at her.

'Please? Pretty please with mutfruit on top?’

'Dude, did she show you the mutfruit trick too…oh man.’

'Robert. Shut. Up.’

'The mutfruit trick?…Oh, my! Naughty naughty Mac! Hey, why haven’t you shown me the mutfruit trick…what is the mutfruit trick?’

'If I find your glasses, I’m stepping on them, I swear to god…’

The panic made him search faster, he loved that pair of sunglasses and he really did not want them stomped on and from how red Audra was he couldn’t be sure if she was serious or not. He’d turned the chairs over and made sure they hadn’t fallen under the cushions, Audra was checking around the bed as Mac watched them from the bar stool, occasionally snickering or pointing out different places to check. Deacon would have sworn they had been on the side table when he’d laid down for a nap, but when he woke up they were nowhere to be found. 

'Mac, did you hide my glasses?’

'Pffft, unlike you, I am not a child.’

'Oh, please, you guys were running around with Shaun yesterday playing settlers and super mutants and you two kept playing after he came in.’

Audra rolled her eyes at them and moved to the other side of the bed and started poking in drawers and checking underneath, laughing and tossing her giant white bug-eyed pair at him.

'There, I found you some sunglasses, am I relieved from duty?’

'I look fabulous, but no. I want MY sunglasses.’

(Fancy - Iggy Azalea)

He slipped them on anyways and started checking the kitchen, whining when Nick came wandering in.

'Nicccckkkk, I lost my glasses, can you like detect them out for me?’

'Where did you last see them?’

'On the side table, I took a nap while Audra went to drop Shaun off with Arturo. I need them for tonight!’

'Who else was home? I just got home, Sturges is still in the shop…Mac, do you know where Deacon’s glasses are?’

'Why does everyone always think it’s me?’

'Because, three-fourths of the time, it IS you hon.’

He couldn’t help but snicker as Chunk poked at Bullseye, softening it with a kiss. Running over and hopping on Mac’s lap, making him grunt, yelping as he got shoved off onto the floor. Hopping up and puckering his lips at him, laughing as they started shoving at each other.

'Nicholas, darling…what do I see in them?’

'I have to assume it’s brain damage from the cryo, because I sure don’t know what you see in any of us.’

'Come on, I wanted to get there early because I need to get ready with the ladies. We’re not going to be late for our own party just because we can’t find your sunglasses.’

'It won’t take us that long to get to Goodneighbor. Maybe I should go see if Shaun has them?’

'Ah-ha! Here, Deacon. They fell down the stairs…now let’s get ready.’

Deacon beamed at Nick and slipped his glasses on, watching as Audra stepped out the front door with a bag that she had refused to show them. Quickly changing into his freshly cleaned Deathbunnies shirt as the other two smartened up, as well.

'Where’s Sturges?’

'Here, just had to get cleaned up.’

Deacon blinked at the man, at a loss for words, he’d never seen him wear anything besides his overalls (lack of clothing notwithstanding). Then looking over to the others, a big grin spreading across his face.

'Hot damn, we clean up nice…everyone remembers the plan? All right, let’s go karaoke!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: My doodle for the Deacon
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	2. Day 2 - Barefoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Ryder reflects on the last time she was barefoot and shares a moment with Jaal. Later, shares a moment with Scott.

Sara unlaced her boots and slid them off, tucking her Initiative issued socks in them before slowly placing her feet on the ground, letting her toes dig into the soft sandy ground. She couldn’t stop the soft chuckle that came out, watching her toes disappear, thinking about how a pedicure would be divine. A small frown began to form, creasing her brow, struck by a memory that left her tearing up.

‘Sara, dearest one…what is wrong? Do you not like the surprise?’

'Oh, Jaal…it isn’t that, I love it, this is amazing! It’s just I suddenly remembered the last time I was barefoot on any ground…it’s been a while.’

'When was the last time?’

'On Earth…we were on holiday. Dad was off working. It was before we found out Mom was sick…Heh. Scott kept teasing me so I kicked sand at him, then he grabbed me and threw me in the water. It was…nice. Special.’

She smiled, grabbing his hands and leaning into him as he pulled her up, turning as his arms came around her. Even after all they had done, small things like this seemed all the more miraculous. The feeling of his chest rumbling against her back made her squirm and grin.

'Real air. Real sun. Fresh water.’

'This is my favourite place in the universe. Where’s yours?’

'Right here, in your arms. Doesn’t matter where, just as long as you’re there to hold me. But you’re right, this place is special.’

'And now with you here, it’s perfect. Beyond all reason, I’ve fallen in love with you. And I want…do you want to?’

Sara couldn’t stop the flush creeping up her face, her heart loud in her ears. If it wasn’t for the fact that she could feel his heart pounding just as hard, she might have thought he was calm and collected but after all their time together she realised he was likely just as nervous. The slight hesitation of his question drove it home and she tried to reassure him with her words.

'Yeah, I’d like that.’

-

She blushed brightly, remembering the last time they had been here. Granted, it had been a lot quieter and less crowded. Eyes darting over to Jaal as he discussed something with Liam.

'Oh. My. God…you guys totally did it here, didn’t you? Damn, and here I was hoping to sneak off with Gil… now all I can imagine is bright pink naked Jaal butt.’

'Scooootttt, shut up! They’re gonna hear you.’

Her idiot twin smirked and kicked a little bit of sand in her direction, relishing her discomfort.

'Hey. Do you remember the last time…’

'On the beach with Mom.’

'Yeah.’

'Yeah. I told Jaal about it…last time we were here. I miss them, Scott. Our family wasn’t perfect…but it was ours.’

'Hey, you still have me. I mean what would Kirk be without Spock, amirite? Plus, you have all these nutters that follow you for some reason.’

'You are such a dork. Love you, dummy.’

'Love you too. Hey, Jaal! Get over here and let’s take a family picture!’

Gil produced a camera from somewhere, taking a snap of the three of them before trading, laughing at the picture Jaal took with part of their heads cut off. 

Letting out a shriek as she was scooped up and flung into the water. Yup. That’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: My doodle of the twins and Jaal.
> 
>   
> 


	3. Day 3 - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ponders things post AoU and after meeting a Darcy.

‘You know, for a Capsicle, you look nice and warm.’

The look she got in return was enough to make her wilt a little, head bowed, both hands holding the cocoa out as a peace offering.

'You’ve been hanging out with Tony too much.’

'Well, duh. With everyone gone, that leaves me to babysit Tony. Someone has to make sure he doesn’t rip a hole in the universe or something. I mean, hello, murderbot.’

Steve couldn’t fault her logic on that one, sighing and shrugging off his jacket and dropping it over her shoulders, trying to ignore the way she grinned at him and snuggled into the leather.  
It was chilly, a little bit of snow still clinging to the facility grounds. Most everyone was off on missions, Nat was putting the team through their paces to see where they stood. Tony was passed out after a two-day science binge. Thor and Jane were in Asgard. Bruce was MIA. Clint was back on the farm. That left him and Darcy. 

He wasn’t sure how to feel about the mouthy brunette.

Thor had disappeared off to Asgard to look into the vision he had had and when he returned he had Jane and Darcy in tow, ordering them to stay at the compound for their own safety. Of course, that went over as well as one might expect from the two, he was beginning to learn.  
When Jane couldn’t run off to study some event in South America, everyone ended up irritated and on edge for three days and she somehow managed to cause a quarter-of-a-billion-oops in the lab wing. They wrote it off as destruction, but really, the lab room she had been using and all the contents just somehow managed to disappear. The. Entire. Room. Gone. The doors just opened to the outside now, like someone had taken a cookie cutter and pulled out just that square. Now any room that housed her equipment was monitored heavily and had to have a sign in sheet because God forbid that happen with someone in the room.  
When Darcy wasn’t making sure Jane survived, she was the Avenger’s social media manager or at least, that was what she called herself. She’d somehow gotten into the computer system and finagled the social media account information from HR and set out to boost their images. All Steve knew was the one day when he went to talk with her and she was on Tumblr and he learned way more about 'shipping’ and 'Stucky’ and saw some things he would never be able to erase from his mind.

'Oh, I almost forgot!’

Steve glanced down at Darcy as she pulled a little baggie from her hoodie and dropped a handful of marshmallows into his cup, chuckling when he saw they were mini versions of his shield.

'Really?’

'Well, what can I say, Cap…you put on a good front, but I’m starting to think you’re a big ol’ softy.’

He flushed as she handed his jacket back with a kiss on the cheek before she wandered back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter but I need to work on The Suits and no sketch :( I forgot my sketchbook at work.
> 
> Now with Darcy and Steve drawing ;)
> 
>   
> 


	4. Day 4 - Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt helps patch Jessica up.

‘Shut up, Murdock.’

Matt tried to give her a look, wordlessly passing over one of the bottles of bourbon he’d started keeping in the upper cabinet for the nights Jessica came over (so she’d stop drinking all his good whisky). Grabbing the first aid kit and moving around the counter to sit in front of her patiently.

'Don’t look at me like that. God, you’d think I kicked a puppy or something.’

He just snorted and waited till she had a couple pulls from the bottle before setting to work cleaning up the scrape on her face. Her breath was warm and smelled like alcohol, quickly but gently swiping the antiseptic over the skin. She was still keyed up, he could hear her heart pounding like the ta-ta-ta of the guns they’d shot at her and smell her sweat from all the lingering adrenaline. Smirking a little as he taped one of the larger cuts.

'I thought we agreed no more dumpsters?’

'It wasn’t a dumpster and what am I supposed to do, tell the bad guys to stop doing their shady deals in the alleys? Why?’

'You smell like the little shawarma place.’

'One, you’re a weirdo. Two, I just ran by when he was taking the garbage out…you can smell that?’

'Well, yeah. You smell like sumac, sweat, laundry detergent, leather, and bourbon predominantly. I can also smell the coffee you had earlier and the mint from when you brushed your teeth this morning.’

He didn’t tell her he could smell a lot more than that, people tended to find it weird when they found out he knew them by their smell, the sound of their heart, how they moved. Jessica mainly smelled like whatever her drink of choice was for the day but there was always the undertone that was uniquely her. It was pleasant, she didn’t do perfumes or anything of that nature, just the soft scent of soap and her.  
Matt felt a little bit of a flush creeping up the back of his neck, remembering the other night when she’d shown up in the middle of the night, already three sheets to the wind and tried to plant a kiss on him. The smell of her arousal was heavy in the air and it made him pause, which luckily was just enough time for Jess to pass out on the couch and let him collect his wits. She didn’t remember it in the morning and he was glad, he found her intriguing but if they were ever going to go down that road he wanted her to be aware enough to consent and to remember it.

'God, how can you stand all that, I would be walking around with a noseplug constantly.’

He gave a little shrug and tilted her head carefully and maybe his thumb lingered a little too long on her jaw, wiping her neck down before sitting back.

'Unless it’s really overwhelming, I can generally tune it out, like background noise. There…your scrapes are all cleaned up. Now, are you going to let me look at the graze from the bullet under your shirt or are you going to keep trying to hide it?’

Jessica huffed and he felt her shrug her jacket off then her shirt, dropping them on the counter and turning on the stool as she downed the rest of the bottle.

'Let me guess, you could smell it?’

'Yes, and you were favouring your side and I could hear the scrape of the bandage. Blood, gunpowder…’

He quieted down when she grunted and went to work removing her makeshift bandage, he made sure it wasn’t too serious and cleaned it up, putting a fresh bandage on, knowing that her healing would take care of the rest. Nearly jumping in surprise when he felt her press against him, leaning back on his stool awkwardly. He could feel the smirk she had as she brushed past him and went to the cupboard, grabbing another bottle and poking around in his fridge.

'Jesus, don’t you keep any food in this place?’

'I haven’t had a chance to go shopping…’ Matt tilted his head and chuckled, 'But I can hear Danny coming and he has a pizza.’

'God, that kid really has a hero complex.’

He wasn’t completely sure (it was always hard to tell with her) but she almost sounded disappointed as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on. Standing to go open the door, grinning a little. It was soft but she knew he would hear her.

'Thanks, Murdock. You’re not so bad, sometimes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Really crappy sketch of Jessica startling Matt.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	5. Day 5 - Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers make their way to the compound after AoU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one today, have been very down today…and this is kinda reflective of it, no drawing either, but I wanted to at least have something.

‘Why did you come to get me?’  
  
'Because you would have fallen.’  
  
'I could let myself down with my magic.’  
  
’…Because you would have let yourself fall.’  
  
Wanda flinched and stared at the floor of the Quinjet, this one…this Vision saw much more than the others. After he had gone to finish Ultron, he had barely left her side while they returned to the place Steve said would be their new home.  
  
Of all of them…Steve’s thoughts were most like her own. He missed this…Bucky. All he knew anymore was war…  
  
It hurt. It hurt so much she wished she had fallen. It was true if Vision hadn’t come she would have let herself go after Pietro. How could she live with only half a heart?  
  
'All right kiddos, we’ll be at the compound in under an hour. Hey, Wanda…can I show you something?’  
  
Clint wandered back and sat down next to her, pulling out a phone and poking at it a bit.  
  
'So I was talking with the missus and since we’re not having a little Natasha, we kinda had to come up with something else. See, little boy there…I was kinda thinking Nathaniel Pietro Barton sounded good…what do you think, kid?’  
  
He showed her the ultrasound picture and he was so small and she could feel so much love coming off the Hawkeye…she couldn’t stop the tears, nodding and curling up into herself. It was hard, hard to shield herself as he hugged her but there was so much love and concern. It felt…nice. She hadn’t felt that since before it all.  
  
Wanda didn’t remember falling asleep but when she woke up, she was being carried into the building by Steven.  
  
'We’re here, rest and if you need to talk, I’ll be here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. All the feels. I need a hug.
> 
> Now with doodle:
> 
>   
> 


	6. Day 6 - Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon activates the purifier so the Lone Wanderer can live. Lone questions her feelings.

‘It’s going…it…it worked.’  
  
'Oh man, nosebleed, you did it!’  
  
'Charon did it, he saved us.’  
  
She blinked, still trying to process it all, looking up at the giant ghoul as he came out.  
  
'Why did you do it? I…I was going to.’  
  
'You would not have survived.’  
  
'Yeah, but…’  
  
'You should survive.’  
  
'Charon…’  
  
Charlotte looked at the two and laughed as Butch let out a whoop and grabbed her and spun her around in a circle.  
  
'Come on squirt! Let’s go celebrate or something, I mean you’re like the hero, right? That should get us some free drinks or something.’  
  
Butch tugged at her arm and she followed as he made for Rivet City. Lingering behind to walk beside her bodyguard.  
  
'Thank you…’  
  
'It is my job to protect you.’  
  
'But I didn’t ask…’  
  
'You told me to interpret situations as needed. I would survive, you would not.’  
  
She stared at Charon until Butch came running back to drag them off, frowning at him.  
  
'What, runt?’  
  
'Nothing, let’s go.’  
  
-  
  
It was times like this when she really missed her father and worried that she was a disappointment.  
  
Goddamn Butch and wanting to drink again. He was right, they were celebrating in Rivet City and they both ended up drinking more than they probably should have. Stumbling back to the hotel room and jumping each other.  
  
(One More Night - Maroon 5)  
  
The first time it had happened was after they were drinking like this. The second time was after a big fight. Now, this…Charlie didn’t know how she felt about it. I mean…it was Butch. They spent more time fighting than anything else. She cared for him, she knew that much…but she didn’t know if it was because she loved him or because she loved that he was a tie to their former lives. Climbing over him, probably pushing him around a bit more than was necessary and making him grunt and curse, grabbing her suit off the floor and slipping it on. She dug around in Butch’s coat until she found his cigarettes, grabbing the pack and lighter and heading out.  
  
She jumped a little when she opened the door and Charon was sitting there in the lobby area, looking at her with what she learned was his curious face but there was something else there too, something she hadn’t seen before.  
  
'Just going out for a smoke.’  
  
'I shall watch out for you, Mistress.’  
  
'Come on, you know I hate it when you call me that, it’s Charlie or Charlotte if you have to be freakin’ formal.’  
  
'Yes, Mistress.’  
  
Charlie rolled her eyes but grinned a little at his sassy tone, shuffling through the hallways quietly. When she’d first acquired Charon’s contract…she thought he was scary. I mean look at what he did to Ahzrukhal but over time she started noticing more and more of his personality underneath the forced stoicism. Maybe it was caution or maybe it was the conditioning, but after she’d told him to use his discretion when judging things he seemed to loosen up a little. It was…nice.  
He still acted like she was putting on airs, but that sassy tone had started sneaking in and he actually seemed to enjoy teasing the hell out of her. Most of the time that was reserved for when they were alone and occasionally with Butch around but never anyone else.  
  
She didn't feel like going to the upper decks, so she went towards the broken bow, carefully walking along the ledge and lighting up a cigarette. Looking down at the water, deep in thought.  
  
'He would be proud.’  
  
'What?’  
  
'Your father. He would be proud.’  
  
'How did you know…?’  
  
'I know your face.’  
  
She couldn’t stop the flush as she looked up at the giant, trying to read his face in the moonlight. She would have sworn that there was…affection in his voice. Biting her lower lip in confusion and shivering when he stared at her intensely. Maybe it was the alcohol still coursing through her system but she suddenly felt daring, stubbing out the cigarette and unzipping her suit, Charon looking startled.  
  
'What are you doing, Charlotte?’  
  
'You did it…you made it work.’  
  
She stripped to her underwear and looked up at him with a grin before diving off, landing with a loud splash.  
  
'Care to join me? The water is great!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the weekend! I am going to try to get a bunch of writing done tonight/tomorrow so I don’t fall behind during the week and I’m going to try to get some drawings down for this and for the shieldshock post I missed the drawing for. This is the first taste of my lone wanderer, Charlie but I’ll probably be doing more with her at some point and it will tie in with The Suits later.
> 
>   
> 


	7. Day 7 - Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of my courier Six aka Devin that will later tie into The Suits.

Doc Mitchell wasn’t quite sure how in tarnation she was doing it, it was unlike anything he’d ever seen.  
  
Her head was literally knitting itself back together slowly. I mean, stimpacks were a marvel but this was so much more.  
  
When that silly old bot had brought her in, he figured he’d make her a comfortable as possible before she slipped away, but damn if the girly wasn’t fighting back.  
  
-  
  
The woman took the punch with a laugh, licking the blood from the corner or her mouth and winking at Cass.  
  
‘Got that out of your system now? You need to let off more steam, you just let me know.’  
  
Rose of Sharon Cassidy frowned at the woman she’d come to know as Six. Not quite sure how in the hell she just shrugged that off like it was nothing.  
Now, Cass knew she had a little bit of a temper problem when she’d been drinking, but most the time the NCR assholes left her alone to drink and that was that but ever since she’d started travelling with Six, the courier was constantly asking questions and getting under her skin. She’d finally had enough and popped her one and then Six just shrugged it off.  
  
Damned if it didn’t make her respect her a little more though, maybe even enough to call her friend.  
  
-  
  
He watched her fight the assassins through his scope, letting out a breath and slowly squeezing the trigger, the head of the Centurion exploding a moment later. Letting out a shout when he saw the Decanus take a swipe at her before his head exploded, as well.  
  
Shit. He was supposed to be watching out for her. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
  
Jumping down from is perch and running over to where Six was sitting on the ground. She stood when he offered an arm, frowning at her.  
  
'How are you not bleeding out, I saw him get you?’  
  
'Are you sure? I think he just got my shirt…’  
  
Boone frowned but didn’t say anything more. There was too much blood on her shirt around where it was cut open, but the skin was smooth beneath it.  
  
He knew what he saw and something wasn’t adding up.  
  
-  
  
He blinked at the excited dog, looking between the girl and his pal. He’d never seen the pup take a shine to someone else like that, much less a woman…as cherry as she was though.  
  
The King wasn’t about to pass up a chance to get Rexie’s brain all fixed up, ruffling the fur under the pups chin as he bid him goodbye.  
  
Watching curiously as the lady, Six, looked at the posters and there was some kinda spark of recognition. By now word was starting to get around about the one who’d gotten into the Lucky 38 but for a moment there he saw something in the chick’s face, letting out a loud laugh as she swayed her hips with the best of them. This chick could move.  
  
Cool.  
  
-  
  
'Hey, if it isn’t my pal, Benny. How’s it hanging?’  
  
No. Way.  
  
He turned slowly from where he was standing and there she was, still breathing and looking damn fine and in one piece. There was a small scar on her forehead, but you’d never think her brains had been painting the dirt not too long ago. He’d heard the stories but never knew that the same one he’d taken care of was the one that had buddied up to Mr House.  
  
'What in the goddamn…? Let’s keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves. Smooth…Hello! That broad everyone saw go in the Lucky 38, that was you? Shit.’  
  
Just a few minutes later they were heading up to his suite and he didn’t know what the hell was going on but somehow she’d gotten him all fired up and he figured he’d roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the one and only Benny!
> 
>   
> 


	8. Day 8 - Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a little more than he was bargaining for when trying to convince Jessica to join up with the Avengers.

They both set their glasses down and Jessica scoffed, he was doing just as good, if not better than she was. What gave him the right with that perfect fucking hair and poster-worthy smile?  
  
‘So, Jessica…I read your file…’  
  
'You want to be real careful how you finish that sentence, Cap.’  
  
Steve Rogers pouted and it was not goddamn fair that such a giant man could be adorable. It was disgusting.   
  
'Does that usually work, because I feel like you’ve practised it quite a bit?’  
  
He smirked a little and she was glad for it because if he’d kept doing the puppy eyes, she probably would have caved. How the hell are you supposed are you supposed to say no to Captain Freakin’ America with puppy eyes. It’s like when Luke did it. Gigantic men looking adorable…maybe she had a type. They both had hero complexes too. Ugh. He went and grabbed another round for them before looking to her again.  
  
'Have you ever tested the limits of your abilities? Because you’re mostly keeping up with me and that’s…crazy. Whatever that chemical was I would like to try to find out more and I would like you to come in and have some tests done to see what your strength and metabolism is like…’  
  
'Yeahhhh…I don’t really see that happening.’  
  
'The Avengers…’  
  
'Are not my problem. No.’  
  
'Then it seems we’re at an impasse Ms Jones. Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?’  
  
She took a good three swallows straight from the bottle before putting it down and looking up at the legend, knowing this was a bad idea but, hey…when did she actually have good ideas?  
  
'Probably not, but I’d be more than happy to give you a  _private_  demonstration…’  
  
His eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline and he actually blushed. Yup. Jessica knew she was a big fat sucker.  
  
'Okay…’  
  
She tried not to let the surprise show on her face, grabbing the bottle and motioning to his glass.  
  
'Finish up then.’  
  
This was going to end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably no drawings for a few days, hands have been paining me. Will try update later. Also, Stevica? CapJones? I think this would be an interesting pairing.


	9. Day 9 - Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has bad dreams but Bucky and Darcy are there to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I fell behind. I was so tired last night I just crashed, but here is the one for yesterday and I might get today’s up tonight or I might be behind till I can catch up this weekend. I totally envision Darcy as the one that sits with the team at night if someone has a nightmare and makes them cocoa or cookies and helps them forget about the bad dreams…and I don’t know why I am totally stuck on Darcy and Steve having cocoa together.

_‘I had strings, but now I’m free…’_  
  
Steve sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the dark ceiling. He slipped out of the bed carefully, not wanting to wake the other occupant. They had just gotten back from a mission and after a peek into his barren fridge he grabbed a hoodie and padded down to the communal kitchen. He stood there staring blankly at the contents of the fridge when he felt the presence behind him.  
  
'Can’t sleep, punk?’  
  
'Dreams…I close my eyes and I can hear Ultron singing. It’s been years and I still worry I’m going to wake up to find the world has been enslaved by a robot race or something.’  
  
'That sounds like those stories we used to read, ya know, the ones where there were visitors from other planets and stuff.’  
  
'Yeah, except it’s not just stories anymore Buck…’  
  
'You’re telling me? I still catch that rodent giving my arm weird looks. I was sitting on the couch one day and he was petting it…’  
  
He couldn’t stop the little snort because he could clearly imagine that, looking across the breakfast bar, barely believing Bucky was actually there.  
  
'Really here…but come on man, we should really be in bed. And no, not a mind reader, you’ve just been giving me that exact look the past two weeks.’  
  
And there it was, that smirk that made grown men and women trip over their own feet. The little sigh at the end of the counter had them both turning, rolling his eyes when he saw Darcy sitting there, chin on her fists and staring at them.  
  
'Can I like get a picture of you two kissing or something because one, you two are so adorable I feel like there needs to be a soundtrack going or something with dramatic confessions of love. Two, do you know how quick that would break Tumblr? I mean, I would be a goddess…well, more than I am already.’  
  
He didn’t know what to say, so he just kept his mouth closed, watching as she scooted him to the stool next to Bucky and started padding around. Smiling a bit when she pulled out the stuff to make some cocoa. He did not understand Darcy most the time but she made Bucky smile ever since he’d brought him back to the Tower. Plus, she somehow always knew when he had a nightmare, like to the point that he was wondering if FRIDAY was telling her or something. Appearing in the kitchen at all hours of the night and fixing cocoa or snacks and distracting him with her random babble.  
  
They sat there for a while, talking about anything and everything when he looked at Darcy, confused at something she mentioned.  
  
'Art blog?’  
  
She narrowed her eyes and set the spoon she was using to stir the cocoa down on the counter, planting herself in front of Bucky and leaning in.  
  
'James Buchanan Barnes. You told me he knew, what have you been doing, sneaking me journals on the sly?’  
  
'Well, he just fills them all up and leaves 'em sitting there. Always liked his art, figured others might too.’  
  
'Bucky…’  
  
He frowned and turned to face him and there was the former Winter Soldier giving him the same look he did when he blew his share of the rent money taking a dame to the circus when it came through. That lasted only a moment because in the next moment one of the worlds deadliest assassins was running around the living room with the petite brunette chasing him down with the spoon.  
  
'I swear I am going to whoop your ass when I get my hands on you.’  
  
'Pffft, like you’re gonna catch me shorty? Never knew you was into all that, might have to come join us one night and show me what you can really do.’  
  
'BUCKY!’  
  
He could feel his face burning as he hid his face against his arms resting on the counter. Snorting at the two of them when he looked back up. Darcy was panting a lil, pointing the spoon menacingly and Bucky was grinning like an idiot.  
  
'What’s a matter, Darce, tired already?’  
  
'Not all of us are friggin’ super soldiers. Keep that up and I’m gonna go get Tash.’  
  
That shut him up and he wandered back to the kitchen and sat down, giving Darcy his most angelic look before turning back to him.  
  
'I brought Darcy some of your old journals and she started posting them up for people to see. It’s all under an alias and stuff, but its like one of the big hits on Tumblr. People love Avengers artwork.’  
  
'And artwork of you, Bucky. I’m sorry Steve if I had known I would have gotten your permission first.’  
  
'Show me?’  
  
He was baffled and extremely flattered by all the attention his art had received, just scrolling through the comments with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
'What’s this, ask thing?’  
  
'Oh, it’s like you can open it up and take questions or requests. I had it open for a while but there was a constant stream of requests for…ahem…um…more adult-oriented content and I eventually closed it.’  
  
'Huh…might have to try to do something like that sometime. It’s okay Darcy…I am surprised…but it’s nice to know that others like it too.’  
  
'Told you, punk.’  
  
'Shut up, jerk.’  
  
He couldn’t stop the smile when he leaned in and pressed a kiss on his boyfriend.  
  
(Unchained Melody - Norah Jones)  
  
The music started and there was a flash and the sound of Darcy’s phone going off, turning and giving her a look. She quickly turned the music off, grinning at the two of them.  
  
'Do I have to confiscate your phone.’  
  
'No way, SHIELD already stole my iPod. You’ll have to fight me for my phone.’  
  
He arched an eyebrow and chuckled, just shaking his head. He knew Ultron singing still haunted the corners of his mind, but damn if they didn’t know how to help him forget for a while.  
  
He was over the counter with Darcy thrown over his shoulder before she could break for it, the sounds of her laughter and screams eventually bringing the rest of the team to the kitchen.  
  
And yes, the picture did end up breaking Tumblr for a while and Stucky related fic and artwork trended following the revelation that Captain America was not as straight as originally portrayed.


	10. Day 10 - Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter enjoys movie night with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but hey, I finished it in time!

_‘You will remove yourself from this position of honour.’_  
  
'Ohhhh, oh that’s just rude.’  
  
'Dude, get your foot out of my ass.’  
  
'Make me, birdbrain.’  
  
'Hey, I will defend the honour of my bird bro!’  
  
Movie nights were probably Peter’s favourite time of the week ever since things had calmed down and he started actually hanging out with the Avengers. Him, hanging out with the Avengers. Captain America was right behind him, Black Widow was lying on the floor in front of him, Mr Stark was even there lounging in a recliner.  
  
At this point, Steve and Wanda were really the only ones still paying attention to the movie, curled up together on one side of the couch. Ms Natasha was lying on the floor, kinda paying attention to the movie, but mostly just catching the popcorn Mr Barton was throwing into her mouth and yelling at Bucky. Bucky and Mr Wilson were fighting on the other end of the couch. Mr Stark was asleep in his recliner. Mr Banner and Thor were in the kitchen talking about some kind of gladiator match or something. Mr Lang was sitting on the floor next to him, trying to avoid getting kicked by the two fighting. Mr Quill and the lady, Gamora were playing on the foosball table. He wasn’t sure where the others were, it felt like people were always wandering in and out depending on what they were doing or if they had a mission but they always tried to get together for movie night.  
The first couple movie nights were to show Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes Star Wars, the next couple times were all the Harry Potter movies. No one wanted to do a series tonight, so they settled on watching A Knights Tale.  
  
Mr Lang let out a yelp when the two fell on him and Peter had to roll away quickly to avoid being squashed, blushing when he almost sat on Ms Natasha.  
  
'Sorry, Ms Natasha.’  
  
'I told you just Natasha is fine маленький паук. Think you could stop those two?’  
  
He nodded and grabbed them and set them back down on the couch, grabbing the prototype web-shooter he and Mr Stark had been working on, sticking them to the couch by their middles.  
  
'Awww, come on kid, I have to go to the bathroom.’  
  
'Well, maybe you should have thought about that before I asked Peter to stop you.’  
  
He couldn’t stop the blush when she winked at him and sat up, moving to sit between the two to maintain the forced space, glaring when Bucky tried smacking Mr Wilson on the back of the head.  
  
-  
  
Peter blinked at the unfamiliar sensation and realised he was being carried. Trying to shake the sleepy fuzzy head feel away, looking at Mr Rogers.  
  
'Captain, Sir…’  
  
'It’s Steve, kid, how many times do I have to tell you? You fell asleep after we started The Count of Monte Cristo. I called your Aunt and told her you could sleep in the guest room tonight.’  
  
'Oh, thank you, Sir…Steve…uh. I can walk.’  
  
The Captain just shrugged as they went through the door and he set him on the bed, frowning at something behind him. Peter turned and yelped when the bed moved, clinging to the ceiling.  
  
'WADE, what the hell? Okay, come on Petey, we’ll get you set up in one of the other rooms.’  
  
He came down from the ceiling and couldn’t help but laugh a little when Deadpool started mumbling about tequila and chimichangas. Trailing after Steve when he directed him to another room.  
  
'There are some extra sweats and t-shirts in the drawers, they’re for when Bruce is normal sized and needs an emergency change of clothes, so they shouldn’t be too big. One of the steward bots will be up shortly with some toiletries for you. Have a good night Peter and we’ll see you in the morning. Since you don’t have school maybe you can train with us in the morning.’  
  
'Yeah, that would be great! Hey…um…Captain…Steve…thank you for inviting me, I like movie nights.’  
  
'Me too, thank you for coming.’  
  
Peter grinned and went to change, wondering if he could convince Steve and Mr Stark to let Ned and Michelle come next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Natasha calls him little spider, not sure if it is correct, had to use the googles for that.


	11. Day 11 - Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick changes outfits to try and help cheer Audra up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough rough day, so if this is crap, I’m sorry I just can’t focus enough to edit right now. This will likely be added into The Suits and I just thought it would be really amusing to see Nick in Eli’s Armour Compendium Deathbunny outfit with a beanie and glasses, very college hipster-ish. If anyone has any kind of artsy talent, I would LOVE to see that.

‘Do you ever wear anything else?’  
  
'Okay, that came out of left field. I used to, why?’  
  
'I just have never seen you wear anything else. I was trying to imagine what you would look like.’  
  
'Well, since I don’t particularly get hot or cold, I don’t have to worry about that. A trench coat for all seasons, fashionable and functional. I just have never really branched out, I suppose. Before, I wore a lot of the same…but occasionally went a little more casual.’  
  
Audra just nodded and took him at his word like she always did and he forgot all about the conversation until a week later. They were all back in Sanctuary for a few days and the days had started getting hotter again, He was tending to some tatos when he saw her step out in the tank top and shorts that were positively sinful on her glorious form. These weren’t the same shorts she wore before, when they’d first met (though those were quite wonderful, as well). No, this was a pre-war getup that would have had her looking at home at a barbecue by the pool. He stood there grinning like a fool when their previous conversation about his clothing popped in his head. He looked down at his outfit, currently dusty and well worn, patched holes and some coolant stains dotting the fabric. An idea forming in his mind.   
  
Audra still wasn’t speaking with Deacon after their last encounter and he’d found the spy hiding out in the storage area one day when he went to put some stuff away. Even though they weren’t talking, they were still watching out for each other. He’d gone back and hung out with the spy for a while, relaxing and reading from the last book they had been going through together. When he’d gone home for the evening, she’d come out, curling on his lap and asking if Deacon was okay. He wasn’t sure how she knew, but she just did.  
  
Just like they all knew how worn down she was getting and how close to the edge she’d been teetering. It had been at least two days since the last time she’d slept and even though she put on a smiling front for the settlers, it wasn’t hard to see the dark circles under her eyes. He wanted to see her smile again.  
  
Wandering to the storage room, huffing a little when Deacon looked at him curiously.  
  
'Do you have anything in that bag of tricks that would fit me?’  
  
'You…want a change of clothes? Am I missing something here?’  
  
'She’s not sleeping, she’s stressing out and I thought I’d give her a laugh and change into a different outfit.’  
  
'Does that mean I get to strip you?’  
  
'Jesus, you two…’  
  
If Nick had been capable of blushing he probably would have but instead he just set his hat on a shelf and started taking his coat off. Deacon looked almost comical, jaw dropping before digging through his bags and picking out a few things. He was loosening his tie, an eyebrow quirking as Deacon just watched him.  
  
'Enjoying the show?’  
  
'Yes.’  
  
'Well…ahem…what do you have there for me?’  
  
He looked at the outfits and selected the one, starting to unbutton his shirt as Deacon raised an eyebrow.  
  
'You sure you want that one? I dunno what she’d feel about that right now.’  
  
'I think she’ll find it amusing, besides she keeps talking about how we should form some kind of pre-war club, tshirts and all.’  
  
He felt a little self-conscious when he pulled his shirt off and dropped his trousers, jumping a little when he felt the hand on his back panel.  
  
'Can you feel that?’  
  
'Yes.’  
  
Deacon flushed a bright red and stepped back, sitting on some boxes as Nick pulled on the clothes. Looking down and giving a little spin, a wry look on his face.  
  
'Well, how do I look?’  
  
'It just needs…something…’  
  
He went back through his bags again, coming out with a slouchy beanie and adjusting it on Nick’s head, hemming and hawing a bit before pulling his glasses off and sliding them on Nick.  
  
'There, time for Chunk to meet the newest member of the Deathbunnies.’  
  
Nick clapped the man on the back, promising to be back down in a little bit, wandering out and looking around. He saw her sitting on the patio by the house, speaking with Mama Murphy and he could tell the moment her mind registered him standing there because her jaw dropped and she went silent. She wandered over to him and by the time she was standing in front of him, her grin was brilliant.  
  
'Oh my, Valentine…what’s the occasion?’  
  
'I have been told I am the newest member of the Deathbunnies, I figured I’d better dress the part.’  
  
Her giggle made him grin and he sat down in one of the chairs, looking up at her.

'You are a giant dork, Deacon is a giant dork and I love you.’  
  
That smile was worth the embarrassment he was feeling.


	12. Day 12 - Instrument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra finds a piano while at the Cliff's Edge Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, starting to catch up, I may even have a new chapter of The Suits this weekend. I’m trying, really! Been in a very dark and dramatic/melancholy mood today. Lots of haunting music, a lot of Silent Hill music.

The soft vocals and haunting piano echoed through the halls, drawing man and bot alike to congregate in the long unused ballroom.  
  
(Lilium from Elfen Lied - Grissini Project)  
  
Her head was down and when she glanced up she jumped and let out a little gasp, looking like a deer in headlights, the piano coming to an abrupt halt.  
  
‘Oh, darling, do play on. It has been much too long.’  
  
'Bravissima!’  
  
'Wow, doll.’  
  
Audra couldn’t stop the blush, sliding off the bench and moving to Nick’s side. Looking at the robobrains.  
  
'Sorry, I just haven’t seen a working piano since I woke.’  
  
'It was lovely, perhaps you can play another for us later? Some piano would be a wonderful accompaniment to do a reading, Oh, I must tell you about this one time when I was at one of the awards shows…  
  
'Come on, Gilda. Let us leave the detectives, I’m sure they wish to relax after solving the case and I want to retry that scene with a little bit more force.’  
  
'Realllly, Keith. Are you sure that won’t be just a tad too overdone…’  
  
Their voices drifted down the hall and she couldn’t stop the soft whoosh of air she let out. Julian smirked and gave her a wink before slinking out the door, leaving her alone with Nick.  
  
'That one…she’s a bit much. I can handle small doses, but two days of this? We got everything figured out yesterday, can we go see if the storm has passed yet?’  
  
'I like her better than that artist. I’m not particularly fond of the way his eyeball keeps looking at you.’  
  
The statement sunk in and they both started snickering. Taking his hand and dragging him to the backstage room that they’d claimed as their sleeping area. Curling up on the couch and practically purring when he started massaging her shoulders.  
  
'Julian and I were checking when we heard you. It’s starting to clear, we’ll check in a few more hours. I didn’t know you played and that’s a different style of vocals than you usually perform…’  
  
'I’m better than I used to be. But yes, Lily taught me and I think it’s the storm or being around Gilda. I’m feeling a tad like a drama queen.’  
  
'Lily…that was Nate’s…older sister?’  
  
'Yup. She was a Boston Roberts and knew how to play the piano and the violin and speak French and whatever the hell else Margaret decided a proper young lady should know. She had a beautiful baby grand and one of the times when I was over she started teaching me. We kept going until I was all huge with Shaun and had a hard time reaching the keys because my belly was in the way. We had plans to keep going after Shaun was a little older…’  
  
'Well, it was beautiful. Do you know any other instruments?’  
  
'No, but Hank was talking about teaching me guitar. I would like that. It’s easier now, learning, remembering…have you noticed that?’  
  
'Yes. Noticing details, picking up on things like that. You’re going to have your hands full satisfying Shaun’s curious mind.’  
  
'He’s already more brilliant than any of us.’  
  
'I dunno, his mom is pretty spectacular…’  
  
She grinned and looked up at Nick, ridiculously grateful to have him here, to be with him. His fingers drifted down her spine and Audra couldn’t stop the little noise from coming out, he knew how to play her better than any instrument.


	13. Day 13 - Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Jessica figure out how to deal with things as they get closer.

She was such a foolish young girl before. She was already screwed up, it had never even crossed her mind (at least not to that degree) that one person could warp her life so completely.  
  
Jessica woke up screaming, shoving the body off her and watching as it bounced against the wall before the light coming through the windows made her realise where she was.  
  
‘Shit. Shit. Matt…are…are you okay?’  
  
He didn’t answer right away and it felt like her heart stumbled for several beats, flashbacks of Reva playing across her vision. She couldn’t move, she was too scared to know.  
  
'Birch Street, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane…’  
  
The sound of him coughing jolted her out of her panic attack just enough to crawl to the end of the bed and when he rolled over with a groan she couldn’t stop the little sigh of relief.  
  
'Jesus, Murdock…shit. Sorry.’  
  
Her heart was still trying to make up for earlier, feeling like it was now tossing in some extra beats to cover the ones that were missed. Hopping off the bed and carefully helping Matt lie back down, she winced when she saw the bruises already forming across his chest and torso.  
  
'Jess…’  
  
'Just, stay there. I’m going to call Claire.’  
  
Half an hour later Claire and Luke were there and Jessica retreated to Matt’s perch on the roof, hugging her knees to her chest as she waited to hear how badly she screwed things up this time.  
Just barely stopping herself from slapping out when she felt the body coming up behind her, dropping a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
'He’s gonna be okay, you know that right? Dude had a building dropped on him, somehow I think he can survive you. And that would have hurt your arm more than it would have me. What happened, Jess?’  
  
'I dreamt…of him.’  
  
(One More Soul to the Call - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn)  
  
'I remember Hope…telling me why…what if that had been me? I closed my eyes and he was there again, over me and I couldn’t move. I could have killed him…I could have killed him. Shit.’  
  
-  
  
Jessica was gone before he could stop her, sighing and leaning down and grabbing the blanket before heading downstairs.  
  
'Are you ready to handle this, she needs support…and with you running around…’  
  
'She’s been doing better and yes, I’m not going to let her run away over a couple of bruises.’  
  
'Well, sorry my man but she ran. Any idea where she might be going? Hey, hey, hey…we can go after her.’  
  
He wondered why he even bothered and Claire glared at him as Matt started getting up, sighing and letting her try to convince him otherwise and knowing she was just wasting her breath. She knew it too, sighing and helping him with his shirt.  
That was one thing that was for certain, those two were a matched pair, stubborn as all hell with matching levels of self-loathing.  
Luke wasn’t really sure how he should feel about his girlfriend helping her kinda-ex with his clothing but then again they were going after his kinda-ex and it made a twisted kind of sense. They made each other happy somehow and it was nice. Everyone was in a better mood when Matt and Jessica were happy.  
  
-  
  
'She went down that way…I know where she’s going…’  
  
'And…?’  
  
'She’s down by the dock…’  
  
The pained look on Luke’s face was lost on Matt but he could feel the immediate rise in tension. Claire putting on her best no-nonsense nurses voice.   
  
'Is this the first time since…him?’  
  
'I think so if she has before then she never told me…’  
  
'Do you want me to…’  
  
'I’ll try, then if you need to…’  
  
He was grateful to have Luke and Claire along,  he wasn’t sure what kind of state Jessica would be in and if she panicked, he didn’t have the strength to restrain her. Once the car got close (a new car Danny bought Claire’s mom, after they kinda wrecked the other one), he had them stop, hissing a little as he pulled himself out of the car and went to her. She was so still he would have worried she was dead if it weren’t for the strong pounding of her heart. It was better than when she left, not the choppy staccato he heard when he woke up.  
  
'Jess?’  
  
'He was on top of me. I had to remember that he’s not coming back this time…I could have killed you…I should go back to staying at my apartment.’  
  
'No, unless you really want to, not because you’re worried about me… I’m okay…’  
  
'Liar, I can hear you wheezing…did I break…?’  
  
'No, just bruised…you were gentler than a night on patrol.’  
  
The little snort was a hopeful sign but he could still smell the salt from her tears. Offering her a hand and pulling her out of the middle of the street when she took it.   
  
'Look, Murdock…I suck at this, I would rather go hang out with Hogarth then talk right now, but I’ll survive. So, you guys can get back in the Mystery Machine and I’ll see you tomorrow or something…’  
  
He wanted to press, he wanted to stay, he wanted her to come back with them, but he knew all of that would just drive her away. He was a fool and he’d done that the first few times they fought when they were still trying to figure out what they were to each other.  
  
'Okay, let me get your phone and jacket from the car and you text me when you get back to your office.’  
  
'Sure, mom…you want to tuck me in too?’  
  
Sarcasm was good, snarky Jess was not panicked Jess and he felt better about leaving her then. He explained what was going on when he got back to the car and Claire protested but Luke’s silence told him he understood. Standing in front of Jess as she put the jacket on.  
  
'Hey, Murdock…I’ll see you at home later.’  
  
He wasn’t sure when her place became the office and his loft became home but it made him grin as he went back to the car and she mumbled, knowing he’d hear.   
  
'Idiot.’  
  
He could practically feel the way Claire glared and Luke raised an eyebrow from the confusion in the car. He knew he'd question and doubt things later but for now, he just accepted it.  
  
'She’s good, she’ll be okay.’  
  
'And why are you grinning?’  
  
'I think Jessica Jones loves me.’


	14. Day 14 - Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one, all from Steve's perspective during CA:TWS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter and it was mostly because I heard this song and immediately thought it would make a great Stucky song.

‘What do you see?’  
  
'Huh?’  
  
'I know that look, I’ve had that look…you were seeing the past, what do you see?’  
  
'The base was busy, we were doing PT…I could barely run, it hurt to breathe. Over there, one of the bigger guys that they were testing for the experiment, he tried slapping me…’  
  
He didn’t finish the memory, how Peggy had come and punched the guy. She was something else to watch when she was mad.  
  
'How did you know?’  
  
'I’ve gone back to places. With our…enhancements…it’s like a projection playing in front of you, right?’  
  
Steve still didn’t trust Natasha, he wasn’t sure if he could ever fully trust the spy but it was kind of nice knowing there was someone that understood at least a little bit.  
  
-  
  
'Who the hell is Bucky?’  
  
It hurt, just that one little phrase hurt more than anything he’d ever imagined. This wasn’t a memory, he was standing right in front of him and he had no clue who Steve was or who he was.  
  
There was no time to think, they had to move but by the time he snapped out of his shock they were surrounded. Rumlow was cuffing him but all he could think about was how he was alive.  
  
(War - Poets of the Fall)  
  
He wanted to cry, cry like the way he hadn’t been able to before but he couldn’t do that now, either. Captain America always had to put on a brave face. He could feel later when the others were safe.  
  
-  
  
He was there but once again there was no recognition in his face. What had they done to him?  
  
'Please, don’t make me do this?’  
  
But he would, he would if he had to because it was Bucky and he wouldn’t have wanted this. The Soldier was better, faster and stronger than he had been before.  
  
He almost let go, he almost let go when he screamed but he couldn’t stop. Even if this killed him for real this time, he had to keep going, he had to stop this. Otherwise, Hydra would win and it would have all been for naught.  
  
Steve was so close and he was going to die, he didn’t know whether to be pained or comforted that it was by his hand. No. Not an option. Have to finish.  
  
It was done, now he just had to get Bucky out, if he was going to die…at least he could save him this time. He could barely lift the beam, but it was enough.  
  
'You know me.’  
  
'Cause I’m with you, to the end of the line.’


	15. Day 15 - Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra ends up discussing consent with X6-88.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue what to write for today's prompt and then all of a sudden this popped in my head and now I have like three little scenes between Audra and X6 that I want to write.

‘Ma'am, may I ask you a question?’  
  
'Of course, what’s up?’  
  
They were on the rooftop patio of the Red Rocket settlement she called home on the surface, X6-88 started to look up when he realised it was just another odd colloquialism. The first time she had said 'shoot’ had also been confusing. Most of the scientists did not speak in such a flippant manner, they gave straightforward commands. Half the time when she spoke to him it was phrased as a question and despite it skirting the edges of impropriety for a unit, he needed clarification. He’d also determined early on that she was not as strict as her predecessors and welcomed discussion.  
  
'Why…you are very physical in your communications, is this…normal for a pre-war being?  
  
'Oh, have I made you uncomfortable? I’m sorry. I wouldn’t really say it is a pre-war thing, I think it is mostly a me thing. I have always been that way.’  
  
He just blinked behind his glasses, he had never before felt such shock. Father’s mother had just apologized to him. She flushed and backed away slightly, clasping her hands behind her back, apparently taking his shock for upset.  
  
'I’m sorry X6. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I will try and stop.’  
  
She pulled away into herself and that was…unacceptable. Clearing his throat awkwardly. How had such a tiny thing affected him so? It was like the first time they had run a mission together and he was surprised and impressed at how she moved (not that he would ever admit that aloud to her) but when she spoke he could also see where Father got his intelligence from. For initially being slightly irritated at the inconvenience of having to bring her along, it had rapidly morphed into growing respect. Unsure how to convey his thoughts within parameters.  
  
'Are you okay, you’re thinking awfully hard there…just say whatever it is that is on your mind, X6.’  
  
He was grateful she’d phrased it that way, more of a command than a question.  
  
'I have never been…intimate before. It is nice, I am not uncomfortable, just confused ma'am. I do not know how to phrase what I am thinking, as this level of emotional involvement is typically frowned upon.’  
  
The dark cast over her face had him tensing, that was typically reserved for encounters.  
  
'Let me guess, Ayo pushed that?’  
  
'He is the most…strict, yes ma'am.’  
  
'Okay, you have obviously noticed that I don’t prescribe to a lot of what the Institute does or how they handle things and I find it utterly fucking ridiculous how Ayo expects you to be emotionless. I don’t believe you should be all hot-headed and go flying off the handle or anything, but emotions and feeling and affection are GOOD things. And you have them, I know you do, I can see it in your face. There are different levels of intimacy and I would say we’re at the friendly stage and you’ve seen me with the other men, that is a different level of intimacy, love and sexual attraction. Uhhhh…oh shit…like I know you probably know your biology and everything…but have they given you the sex talk?’  
  
She flushed and he wondered if he had made a mistake in speaking up.  
  
'I am aware of the act, yes ma'am. It is frowned upon between units, but there have always been some of the scientists who have enjoyed the company.’  
  
'Okay, first, unless they were asked properly…ew. Second, if I even see or hear about that I’m gonna do something about it, you tell me if someone orders you or any of the other synths to do something like that. Third, that leads into consent. You get the physical aspect but there is also an emotional component and then the consent that ties it all up in a pretty bow. No one should ever be forced to do something they do not wish. No one should feel pressured into that. Even if something has been done before consent must be gained again, it’s not a one time pass. And not just like sexual situations. I am bad because I am very touchy and lovey and I do it without thinking and that is where I rely on others to let me know of their level of comfort but if someone is not comfortable with that then I would respect their needs and desires and back off. There are a handful of exceptions, me and some of the men tend to push at each other but I also know if either of us said to stop, then we would. I have gotten comfortable with you X6 and I feel like you have gotten comfortable with me, as well. I’d consider you friend and so I have treated you as I do all my friends. If we get closer you will probably be on the receiving end of things like hugs and cuddles, is that okay?’  
  
'Yes, ma'am.’  
  
'Okay, I know we do not always see eye to eye but I am trying and I would like you to, as well. And if you ever have any misgivings about something or strong feelings, I would like you to speak up and share them with me, okay? You are allowed to have an opinion…probably just want to be careful that it is with just us around though. I think some of the scientists might bust a blood vessel or something if they knew.’  
  
'Yes, ma'am.’  
  
He couldn’t stop the little smirk. In the short time they had been travelling together, he had come to learn and feel a great many new things like amusement and while he was still unsure about this love she mentioned he was okay with their current level of intimacy. Friendship.  
  
-  
  
'Charmer…are you okay?’  
  
'Oh god Deacon, please tell me you have something strong and alcoholic in your bag.’  
  
She’d come stomping down from the rooftop patio and sat on the bench next to him, red as a tato and obviously worked up over something. He reached into his bag and grabbed the bottle of vodka, handing it over to her and watching as she chugged a third of the bottle before taking a few deep breaths. Audra was just starting to look a little bit calmer when her pet courser walked by and her face lit up again, making him look at her with a frown.  
  
'I had to give the intimacy and consent talk to a fucking courser.’  
  
His laughter was loud enough to be heard in Sanctuary.


	16. Day 16 - Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X6-88 learns that acting Director Ayo is not the man he thought him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch up, the family and I have horrible colds so might be behind for a bit.

‘No. Sir.’  
  
The shock and anger on his face was nearly enough to make X6 scoff but he knew that that would only make the man angrier. Standing his ground and looking down at the shorter man.  
  
'What did you say??’  
  
'No, Sir. The unit will not be joining you.’  
  
'Who in the hell do you think you are, defying an order? I said go get her for me and bring her here.’  
  
'No, Sir. Orders from General Roberts.’  
  
The slap that came across his face was more an irritation than an actual detriment, keeping a blank face as acting Director Ayo fumed.  
  
-  
  
After initially feeling optimistic the talk he had had with the General had weighed on his mind heavily, to the point that he had eventually asked Father what his orders were regarding his mother’s stance. Father stared at him long and hard before nodding his head slightly.  
  
'You are to follow her orders and inform her but you will also inform me. If someone asks for a unit and you do not believe it is prudent I trust you to use your best judgement X6-88. You are allowed to say no.’  
  
He was about to turn to leave when Father spoke up quietly, looking at him with concern on his face.  
  
'Is that a common occurrence, X6-88?’

  
'There is a particular set of those where it is more frequent than others.’ 

-  
  
X6-88 had been quite surprised when the cleaning unit, designation K2-87 had approached him. Generally, the others tended to leave he and his fellow coursers alone. He found, after speaking with her, the General had been spreading the word discretely for them to contact her if they were asked something of that nature or if she was not available to inform X6-88.  
He had come to recently recognize the different emotions he had felt before, the ones that they had worked hard to cull (at least visibly) in him and all his brothers and sisters. Anger, frustration, confusion, satisfaction, pride. Today he felt a new one, disappointment.  
After finding out who it was that sent for K2-87, he had to take a moment before going to the SRB to inform Director Ayo that the unit would not be joining him. Seeing the man in a different light. He was about to receive another slap with the General came bursting in, punching the man in the face hard enough to bloody his nose.  
  
'You BITCH, you better not have broken my nose.’  
  
'Oh wah wah, shut the fuck up asshole. If I find out you are touching any other synths then we’re going to have a much rougher conversation next time.’  
  
'Oh, really General…don’t think your relation to Father will protect you from what is coming next. You are a joke, you are soft and you cannot run the Institute. I’ll make sure of that.’  
  
He was moving before he realized what he was doing, backing Ayo up into the wall.  
  
'Is that a threat against the General, Sir? I am charged with her protection and I will not allow harm to befall her.’  
  
Ayo just went silent but X6-88 saw something in his eyes that made him uncomfortable, he was going to have to watch out for the General. Turning and leaving the man, following the General back to her quarters. He flinched when the glass shattered against the wall. Watching her fume before huffing and cleaning her mess. She would not allow the cleaning units into her room unless she was away or as she said, she was a goddamn adult and could pick up after herself. Grabbing and new glass and pouring herself a drink.  
  
'He’s going to try something…’  
  
'That is the feeling I got, as well, ma'am.’  
  
'We’ll have to keep an eye out…stupid asshole. Hey, X6?’  
  
'Yes, Ma'am?’  
  
'How’d it feel to tell him off?’  
  
She’d started making a game out of asking him how he was feeling and would not stop until he answered, eventually he just started giving in to stop from arguing, now he was starting to find he did not mind her questions.  
  
'I was disappointed in the man I thought him to be. And maybe there was a bit of satisfaction in watching him cringe.’  
  
'Damn straight.’


	17. Day 17 - Jubilant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan makes it to the Commonwealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for The Suits series, but I just got it in my head and wanted to write it out.

‘How much longer, Mom?’  
  
'Mac? Mom won’t answer me, is he getting close?’  
  
'Elder Maxson, sir?’  
  
'Nick?’  
  
'Deacon?’  
  
'Sturges?’  
  
'X6?’  
  
'Mr. Butch?’  
  
'OH MY GOD, SON! He’s almost here, chill. Has Scribe Haylen been giving you Cotton Candy Bites again?’  
  
His silence and fidgeting was enough answer, trying hard to stifle the grin and look stern, looking around at the men. Mac was nearly fidgeting as much as Shaun but he looked like a nervous wreck instead of excited. Arthur looked nervous but was doing a better job at hiding it. Deacon and Sturges were leaning against each other, half asleep and Nick and X6 were talking with Mr DeLoria about something. Audra wandered over and yanked MacCready down for a quick kiss.  
  
'Relax, Robert…’  
  
He gave her a wan smile as she stepped over to Arthur, an eyebrow raised. He took a few deep breaths and she nodded before scooping up her son and giving him a spin, grinning at his laughter before pulling him aside a bit.  
  
'I know your excited, honey but remember Mac hasn’t seen Duncan for a while now. They might need a little while to catch up and we don’t know how tired they’ll be from travelling. Are you going to be able to hang on until Duncan is ready to meet everyone?’  
  
'Yes, but I can still give him his present right?’  
  
'As long as Mac is okay with it…’  
  
She felt like her heart would burst with joy when Mac came over and scooped Shaun up, putting on a brave face and tossing the kid on his back. Galloping around the deck before rolling around down on the beach.  
  
'Awww, come on boys, you’re gonna get all dirty.’  
  
'Bah, give ‘em a break, Mom…it’s not every day the kid gains a little brother.’  
  
She sighed softly and put on a blank face, leaning back against Sturges.  
  
'Why you tensing? Worrying about the trip?’  
  
'Yeah…something like that. I’m glad that Charlie and Charon were able to come out sooner, that way they can spend some time together before I uproot everything. Am I making a mistake?’  
  
'Making a mistake standing up? No, darling, never. And we said we would stick together after everything, if that happens to be somewhere other than here, then so be it.’  
  
Her thought was cut off, seeing the boat approaching the island, letting out her own nervous sigh before calling out.  
  
'Hey boys, we got incoming.’


	18. Day 18 - Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy learns about the stress of waiting while Steve is on a mission. Pepper and Jane help distract her.

‘Jannnnnneeee, how did you do this?’  
  
'You were there, lots of ice cream and bad TV.’  
  
'Oh, yeah. I’m gonna run to the store. Don’t tear a hole in reality or something.’  
  
'Fine, fine, I’ll call Pepper, Helen, and Maria. Get some wine and some more of those cheese crisp things that Helen likes, she ate them all last time.’  
  
'Wine and cheese things? Are we having a party? Jane, why do you need another resonator, didn’t we just get you one?’  
  
They turned to see Pepper wander into the lab, distracted by the file she was holding.  
  
'Yes, but it was in the room that disappeared and I need it to try and figure out why it disappeared. And not a party, it’s a distraction, it’s Darcy’s first time with Steve on a mission since they decided to start seeing each other.’  
  
Pepper looked up with a surprised face, eyes darting between the two ladies.  
  
'Did you finally get tired of waiting and ask him out?’  
  
'No, he actually asked her! We were so surprised Darcy said no at first. Oh my god, sad Cap face is the worst.’  
  
'I still have the bruise on my shin where Jane kicked me. I didn’t mean it that way, he asked me to dinner and I said no way…like surprised, not like NO way. Argh…but after I explained he was happy again. And we haven’t actually been on a date yet, it was supposed to be tonight, but then they got the call.’  
  
'Friday, cancel the rest of my appointments for the day. Put into a call Helen and Maria and let them know we are having a ladies night. It’s not a school night, see if MJ and Kate would like to join, as well. Get the caterer to bring all the bad night favourites. Oh and see if Crystal and her team are available for mani-pedis. We are doing this right tonight.’  
  
Darcy flushed, grinning wide, she had the best friends.  
  
-  
  
The adults were a little tipsy and Pepper pretended not to notice when MJ and Kate grabbed a wine cooler, everyone was stuffed with their favourite foods and there was an entire dessert bar complete with a chocolate fountain and sundae station.  
  
They were on the fourth movie of the evening when she noticed that the main guest of honour whom they were supposed to be distracting was absent, wandering out to the courtyard area and seeing Darcy sitting on one of the benches.  
  
'You’re missing the part when Westley reveals who he is…’  
  
'How do you do it Pep? I know you and Tony aren’t together right now, but I know you still worry.’  
  
'Things like this…distracting myself. I work way too much…I don’t know. It’s different for Jane, Thor is a god. Steve is stronger but he can still get hurt.’  
  
'And Tony is squishy without his suit…’  
  
'Yes, Tony is squishy without his suit. And I haven’t decided whether or not I can handle that anymore but don’t let that stop you from trying. You and Steve have been dancing around each other for months.’  
  
'I know…I just…its so hard to wait.’  
  
'Yeah, but they’re keeping the world safe and let me tell you, the sex after is phenomenal…’  
  
'A FEAST! Look Steven, Anthony, they have prepared a celebration.’  
  
Pepper leaned over and gave Darcy a hug before they rejoined the group, laughing at the blush and watching the utterly adorable sight of a dishevelled Captain America presenting Darcy with a bouquet of daisies as an apology for missing their date. Wandering over and bumping shoulders with Tony when he walked in.  
  
'Smooth…whose idea was it to stop and get the flowers?’  
  
'Romanoff’s idea…from the look on her face, I’d say the apology was accepted. What about you…Pepperony?’  
  
She laughed as Tony presented her with a rose, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
'Maybe.’


	19. Day 19 - Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little things that started bringing Bucky back from being the Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda turned out to be more about the five senses, but I was trying to tie it to how it was the little bits of nature that helped pull Bucky back.

The first time he actually stopped and took a look around it was snowing.  
  
He…remembered.  
  
Falling.  
Cold.  
Fear.  
Regret.  
  
 _‘I’m with you to the end of the line.’_  
  
The look on his face.  
  
He left for a different location immediately.  
  
-  
  
The second time it was the sound.  
  
Pat.  
Pat.  
Pat.  
  
The memory wasn’t clear. The sound of men laughing as they scrambled to hide from the rain.  
  
 _'Get out of the rain, punk!’_  
 _'Not like I’m gonna get sick anymore, come on, it’s nice.’_  
 _'Steven! Behave.’_  
 _'Yes, ma'am.’_  
  
He stepped outside, feeling the water drip down his face, grasping at straws as the memory drifted away.  
  
He stayed out there till he was soaked.  
  
-  
  
The little fluffy ball pressed against his side, purring loudly.  
  
Fuzzy.  
Warm.  
Squishy.  
  
Very carefully rubbing his metal fingers down the little cat’s spine, eliciting more purrs.  
  
 _'You know we can’t keep it, look at you, you’re already wheezing…’_  
  
Soon the kitten was asleep, trusting in him.  
  
He figured he’d pick up some cat food later.  
  
-  
  
The smell woke him. He hadn’t smelled anything so good in…he didn’t know how long.  
  
Cinnamon.  
Vanilla.  
Allspice.  
Apple.  
  
His stomach growled loudly and he flinched, the memory hitting him hard like a slap.  
  
 _'The Asset does not need to eat for extended periods of time.’_  
  
He had to leave, he had gotten too comfortable.  
  
He gave the kitten to the little girl down the hall, she promised to watch out for him.  
  
-  
  
He could remember the taste, the juices running down their chins.  
  
Sweet.  
Juicy.  
The tiniest bit tart.  
  
He picked at them carefully, using his metal arm, he needed to know he could control it  
  
 _'Where did ya get them?’_  
 _'I worked a little extra…just enjoy it punk, I doubt we’ll be seeing them again anytime soon.’_  
 _'You going to sign up?’_  
 _'Yeah…you know it’s the right thing to do…’_  
  
He was looking forward to trying one again, it had been so long.  
  
'Do you know me?’  
  
'You’re Steve…’  
  
He just hoped that he would believe him.


	20. Day 20 - Sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lone Wanderer - Charlie reflects on the life she and Butch had before leaving the vault.

The first time she’d left, it had been…crazy. She was so busy trying to survive she didn’t really have time to think about it. There were people that needed help and she had to find her father.  
  
 _‘Please, if you really want to help the Vault, you have to go.’_  
  
Once upon a time, Charlie thought that maybe there might be something there between her and Amata but the way she had looked at her…that was never going to happen. It was only after Butch had started tagging along that she realised how sheltered they had been and how she must have looked to them when she came back.  
  
 _’ _I heard there were dragons out here… you ever seen one?’__  
  
It was after a couple months that she’d started noticing Butch sneaking looks at her. It was during the down times, the quiet times in between missions where she’d catch him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t know what to think at first, so she did what she did best and ignored it and pushed on.  
  
It was one night after they’d visited Little Lamplight that she finally broke down. That little shit MacCready…she was able to get some of his story out of him and she just wanted to hug him. He had never had what they had had in the vault. Sure, things weren’t always sunshine and rainbows…and if anyone had ever said she’d be running around with her childhood bully she’d probably punch them…but it wasn’t this.  
  
 _'Yeah, well we don’t trust fucking mungo’s. Just like our parents, you’re going to leave too. This is a bad idea shithead.’_  
  
They took care of the super mutants in the vault and made sure the kids were safe. No one else saw the Mayor freak out in the tunnels. He almost shot her when he saw her standing there. She promised him she’d come back later and the dirty fucking mouth on that kid made her blush.  
  
The went back to Megaton and bought all the booze Gob, Moira, and Jenny had and things were forever changed between them.


	21. Day 21 - Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica starts to trust Matt enough to let him feel her face.

The first time she lets him do it, she can only stand it for a minute before pulling away.  
  
The second time she’s quite a bit more drunk and able to tolerate it for a few minutes before it got to be too much.  
  
The third time is months after he miraculously came back from the dead and they’re half asleep on his couch, resting after a run in. It was a soft brush, moving her hair from her face. When she didn’t flinch he tilted his head…in that ridiculously adorable way, no grown man who runs around in bondage gear should be able to pull off. But somehow he does and she understands it’s a question.  
He never tries to push her, he always asks for permission first and the moment she starts to panic he always backs off. Most contact they’ve had beyond that had always been at her initiation. He tried to explain to her once how he  _sees_ but he always seemed to get much more from his hands.  
Matt’s touch is feather light, just his fingertips skimming over the surface of her skin. They’re not lawyer’s hands, not soft from disuse. They’re the fighters hands, slightly rough, callused. He traces the curves of her face, the line of her nose, the shape of her lips.  
  
Jessica’s eyes fluttered closed and the next thing she knew, his lips were hovering next to hers but waiting…another question. She grabbed his sweater and yanked him the rest of the way forward. She let her fingertips do their own exploring. His stubble, the strong cords in his neck, the scars over his collarbone. She wasn’t quite sure what the hell they were doing and she knew it was a bad idea but the brush of his tongue felt so right at the moment. He pulled back just a hair, foreheads pressed together and somehow sharing that same air felt more intimate than the kiss they just shared.  
  
And there it was again, that head tilt.  
  
‘Yes, Murdock.’  
  
They didn’t mean to break the bed.


	22. Day 22 - Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man gets lost and ends up in Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil goes parental on him.

‘Kid, don’t you have school in the morning?’  
  
'Oh, holy crap…Mr. Daredevil…hi! I’m…’  
  
'Spider-man. I never knew Spider-man was Spider-kid. What are you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?’  
  
'Hey! I…uh…I was following these guys, they were doing a weapons deal. I think it’s that Chitauri stuff and I wasn’t paying attention to where they were going, I didn’t mean to like cross into your turf or anything, sir.’  
  
'So you’re the one that’s been taking care of the arms dealers…’  
  
'They’re on the move, gotta go!’  
  
'Kid!’  
  
Matt sighed and started running across the rooftops after the kid, it was harder to track him, swinging through the air but there was a distinctive sound as he shot what he assumed was his webbing. He caught up in time to hear the fight start in the alleyway, heart pounding slightly.  
Spider-man was just a kid, he could smell the hormones (and something he couldn’t identify) coming off of him and if he got hurt in Hell’s Kitchen…hell, anywhere, Matt would feel guilty forever.  
  
He dropped down, landing on the van they were conducting the deal from, head tilting in surprise. The kid was fast…superhuman fast but it was like he knew how to move before the thugs sloppy punches even made it close. He sat on the roof of the van and just let the kid do his thing, trying to get a feel for his abilities.  
  
'You know, if you’re going to be following me Mr Daredevil, you could always help out.’  
  
'You have things in hand, Spider-man. Once you are done with this lot, meet me where we first spoke.’  
  
Matt jumped up the fire escape, trying not to smirk when he heard the kid mumble something about him being cool. The kid was in for a talking to and if he still insisted on continuing to put himself out there, then Matt was going to make sure the kid knew how to properly fight.


	23. Day 23 - Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy bonds with some of the team, making them food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally see Darcy being kinda ditzy at times but totally the mother hen when it comes to the team.

When he first comes back, it’s hard to gauge what he needs. He doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants or tell them what he needs, Steve was running himself ragged playing twenty questions trying to figure things out. They were both getting tired and frustrated and finally, Darcy had enough, stomping into the common room kitchen with Tash trailing behind her.  
  
‘Both of you, sit.’  
  
Two very surprised super soldiers sat down at the breakfast bar, a meek look on James’ face, an eyebrow raised from Steve. Natasha hopped up on the counter by the fridge, watching with an amused look as Darcy started pulling things out and spreading them across the counter.  
  
'James, if you need to use the restroom, you do not need to ask. Understood? I will make you guys lunch so you stop bickering over that. If you are uncomfortable or need a moment to yourself, you can retreat back to Steve’s apartment. Understood? Now, is there any food requirements, anything specific for either of you I need to be aware of?’  
  
'No, ma'am.’  
  
'It’s just Darcy, Steve…ma'am makes me feel old. Are you going to eat too, Tash? Who else is here today? Okay, I guess I’ll make a bunch…let’s see.’  
  
She was trying to figure out what she could make in large quantities so the super soldier’s appetites would be satisfied, smiling when an idea came to her.  
  
'Friday? Can you place an order with the deli on the corner and get like five pounds of ground Italian sausage, some prosciutto, salami, pepperoni, and ham. Three large French bread loaves. Oh, and some of their mozzarella? Thank you. James, can you julienne these peppers and onions for me? Thank you. Steve, are you okay with getting flour on that shirt?’  
  
She scooted Natasha over to a stool as Bucky started cutting veggies, pulling Steve around to the counter and tossing her Kiss the Cook apron on him before getting him started making the pasta. She thought about what else to do before grabbing the basket of apples sitting on the counter, roping Tash into peeling and dicing. Smiling as Friday started some music and chit chatting with Steve about favourite foods as Bucky and Natasha talked about knives while slicing and dicing.  
Wanda came wandering in with the bags from the deli looking at them curiously, so Darcy took the bags and had her join the assassins, taking the sausage and passing her the rest. Starting her tomato sauce while having Wanda assemble sandwiches on the loaves of bread.  
After Sam appeared and Darcy set him to making the dough for the apple dumplings, they were nearly set, shooing them out of the kitchen. While they popped a movie in, she decided she would make some cupcakes, as well. She smiled when Bucky wandered back into the kitchen, letting him lick a beater after she made the chocolate buttercream frosting. Laughing when Steve came back in, passing him the other one.  
They sat there and alternated between watching her and the movie as she finished up the sauce and set the pasta to boil, letting them be her taste testers. Smiling when she saw the three cuddled up on the couch, Tash in the corner with Wanda lying back against her chest and Sam sitting on the floor with his head resting back against Wanda’s side like a pillow. Tossing together a quick salad before calling out.  
  
'Okay, everybody, noms!’  
  
'Noms?’  
  
Grinning at Bucky and whipping out her phone to explain om nom noms to him. Blushing a bit as he grinned back, flustered by the killer smile, which in turn made Steve smile, which made her blush more, which made Tash smirk until Darcy turned away to dish everyone up.  
They enjoyed a wonderful meal of salad, fresh pasta with meat sauce, and loaded sandwiches (Steve and Bucky each ate an entire loaf to themselves). Everyone stuffed with delicious carbs and flopping back down on the couch in a cuddly pile to finish the movie. Somehow Darcy found herself with Steve’s arm around her, leaning into his side and Bucky using her thigh as a pillow, absently playing with his hair.  
The guys pouted when she got up to pull out the dessert, grinning and letting them take their pick of apple dumplings or cupcakes.  
  
Tash, Sam, and Wanda went for the dumplings first, Steve and Bucky deciding on a cupcake. Squeaking and searching the cupboards before letting them take the cupcakes.  
  
'Wait, they need wishes!’  
  
'Wishes?’  
  
Bucky looked at her curiously while trying to sneak the cupcake, earning a smack on the hand as Darcy started covering the tops of the cupcakes in sprinkles, handing them to the guys with a smile before making one for herself.  
  
'When I was little, my grandma would make cupcakes for me and my cousin. She called the sprinkles wishes and said that when we ate them they would be the magic to help our wishes come true, so naturally, me and my cousin got into fights for the cupcakes with the most sprinkles.’  
  
Everyone couldn’t help but laugh when the two super soldiers started fighting over the cupcakes.


	24. Day 24 - Breakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaal worries about things after the Archon's trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still running a day behind, I'm trying to catch up. I was having trouble writing Jaal because I do not feel I was eloquent enough for him.

He watched her fight, again and again, amazed at how she kept going.  
  
He watched her die, lying on the floor, terrified she wasn’t going to get back up.  
  
He watched her walk away after snapping at her, the fear making him harsh.  
  
And now he sat there, thinking back on the day and feeling angry at himself.  
  
SAM revived her and she stood up and got them out of the stasis field and went right back to fighting. She seemed…superhuman but that didn’t lessen the worry. After they returned to the ship, he couldn’t contain the sharp retort after she had said something to Liam, watching as she turned away from them and went to her cabin. They had started getting closer recently, their start was pretty rocky (mostly because of himself) and watching her lie there made him realize how much he’d come to like the small human.  
She was genuine and warm, much like his own true mother…something that he had thrown in her face repeatedly and yet she never stopped being kind to him. Making sure he was fine after missions, making sure he was comfortable on the ship, making sure he was getting along with the others. She had been an exemplary model for the human race and he feared he had been a very poor one for the Angara. His mind was like a storm, worrying for Sara, worrying if he had ruined things between them with…he needed to speak with his mother but he hesitated, worried about what she would say about his foolishness. He valued his mother’s insight but he knew she would not hold back on telling him what she thought of his actions.  
  
‘SAM…may I ask you a question?’  
  
'Yes, Jaal Ama Darav?’  
  
'Ryder…Sara, is she stronger than other humans. More hearty?’  
  
'Ryder is strong-willed, like her father, but she is still human. I provide an edge and she has grown exponentially since becoming the Pathfinder. Is there a reason for this line of inquiry?’  
  
'I worry that she is…breakable.’  
  
'I fear she has been pushing herself too hard, even with my assistance…she is growing weary. As for earlier, if there had been another option that was viable we would have explored that route. Might I suggest that you check in with Sara? She has been withdrawn since we returned to the ship.’  
  
'I fear that is my fault.’  
  
'In part but there is more and I do not feel she should be alone. I am unable to impart physical comfort in my form.’  
  
Jaal stood, even more worried after speaking with SAM. Rushing to her quarters and knocking on the door softly.  
  
'Ryder?’  
  
'Come in…’  
  
He entered her room, rushing over when he saw her slumped on the floor by the bed, crouching down as best as he could before settling for sitting on the bed.  
  
'Sara, dearest, are you unwell?’  
  
'Jaal…no…just…I was so scared today. I’m sorry for upsetting you, I’m sorry.’  
  
'Oh, Sara no…I am sorry, I should never have snapped at you, dearest one. I was worried about you…you died and I could do nothing. May I…please?’  
  
Jaal pulled her up and Sara curled in his lap and they cried together because even the strongest of them could break.


	25. Day 25 - Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Bucky and Sam are way too invested in Steve’s love life.

‘I think this is the most we’ve ever spoken…’  
  
Bucky sighed and squirmed harder, fighting against the manacles even though he knew it was unlikely that he would be breaking free, not with the strength dampener on him. Leaning back, wincing when the back of his head smacked into Wilson’s.  
  
'Unless we can somehow get this dampener off of me, I’m as weak as a regular human.’  
  
'Look at you, having to be all normal like the rest of us…maybe I can beat your mile now. Anyways, if we don’t check-in in ten minutes, Steve is gonna know something is up and come looking. We just gotta make sure that those Hydra assholes don’t get their hands on him. If they end up with both of you, who knows what they’ll do. We’re just lucky King Kitty Cat was able to break the triggers, otherwise, I would have been screwed.’  
  
He couldn’t stop the snort at Wilson’s nickname for King T'challa. Though Bucky wouldn’t have minded if his royal highness was here now. They should have been better than that, letting the Hydra agents get the drop on them. They went to clear the building and he thought they were getting the last of the scientists out to be taken into custody but then one snapped the cuff on him and the next thing he knew he was waking up tied to a chair with Wilson behind him.  
  
'So…did Steve tell you what happened with Sharon?’  
  
'Oh, yes, in great detail.’  
  
'Captain America dumped for a desk jockey. I’m never gonna let him live it down. But I guess the kid stood up to Rumlow, must have impressed the lady.’  
  
'He always did have trouble talking with dames. At least we know he can still kiss…maybe we should ask her if it was bad…do you think Natalia would help him practice?’  
  
'They kissed before.’  
  
'They WHAT? When?’  
  
'When they were chasing after the Asset. Ya know before you wrecked my car and all.’  
  
'Yeah, yeah, so….anything else?’  
  
'Not that they ever told me. But we’ll help him figure it out.’  
  
'Well, yeah…that’s what friends are for.’  
  
'What about that little friend of Dr Foster’s? Got a mouth on her, probably as big a troll as Steve is.’  
  
'Denise…no…Deee-something?’  
  
'Darcy.’


	26. Day 26 - Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara gets hit with the realization that she might have more than professional feelings for the militia leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having Rydros feels tonight, so thought I’d give them a shot.

‘I’m sorry Liam, I just…need a moment, we’ll talk more about it later, okay?’  
  
'Sure thing, Ryder.’  
  
She wasn’t sure why her brain chose to bring things up right at that moment but after talking with Kosta for a little bit, her brain decided to supply how much she’d rather be listening to a slightly rougher voice. Her feet moved towards Militia HQ of their own free will and she stopped just short of the entrance, frowning at the floor when she saw a couple feet appear, looking up at the face that had started occupying her mind suddenly.  
  
'Ryder, can I do something for you? I was just about to take off for the evening, not like I’m ever really off but I can at least pretend.’  
  
'Oh…uh…no. Just out for a walk. Feeling a bit restless.’  
  
'You and me both, Pathfinder. Want some company?’  
  
She really hoped that the warmth she felt in her cheeks wasn’t visible but knowing her fair skin she was probably glowing a warm red hue. She must have been silent a moment too long, Kandros clearing his throat awkwardly.  
  
'Well, you…uh…have a good evening…’  
  
'Yeah…sure…if you want. That would be nice…’  
  
'Oh…okay. Where were you heading?’  
  
 _(To find you apparently…Jesus, woman get a grip on yourself.)_  
  
 _(Ryder?)_  
  
 _(Nothing, SAM. Just thinking to myself.)_  
  
'I was just gonna stroll through the gardens…’  
  
'Well, that sounds relaxing. Shall we?’  
  
She couldn’t find words so she just nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear and heading for the common area, flushing again and smiling awkwardly as they bumped arms. They were quiet the entire way there, finding an unoccupied bench and taking a seat. Sara took a few deep breaths and actually began to relax a little.  
  
'Something on your mind? You know, I told you, you could always vent to me if needed.’  
  
'I just have been thinking a lot today and you know…like, have you ever done something without really thinking about it but it’s like your brain knew and pushed you along even though you didn’t know until just that moment?’  
  
 _(Ryder, your readings are spiking, are you unwell?)_  
  
 _(I’m fine SAM, just…nervous.)_  
  
'I think I understand what you mean. That’s kind of how I ended up here. I was tired of being the good one…’  
  
 _(You feel attraction to Mr Kandros? Your dopamine and serotonin levels have increased.)_  
  
 _(Yes, SAM…I am just realizing that I really like him. We can talk about it later, please?)_  
  
 _(Yes, Ryder.)_  
  
'The good one?’  
  
'The Kandros family is old military. There were expectations, you know? Then my sister became a sculptor and Cousin Nyreen went pirate on Omega. Everyone was proud that I stayed in service. But I kept wondering, when do I get my adventure? Jien Garson’s dream was so…grand, so gutsy, I had to be a part of it.’  
  
She looked up in surprise at him, her curiosity stronger than the awkwardness of her crush.  
  
'You talk like you weren’t part of the leadership. How did you end up commanding the militia?’  
  
'I was escorting a prospecting team on some moon when those kett found us. They penned us like cattle for experiments. I managed to get loose, snatched a gun and freed the others. By the time we killed the bastards and headed back to warn the Nexus, everyone looked at me like I was in charge.’  
  
'That sounds familiar.’  
  
Sara wasn’t sure when she’d reached out, one of her hands hanging on to him tightly. Perhaps when he mentioned the experiments. He didn’t try to pull away, just clasped her hand with his own.  
  
'The militia grew from there. Funny, once the heat is on, all kinds of people rise to the top.’  
  
He let her hand go but not before a soft brush across her knuckles. It was so quick she might have thought she imagined it if it weren’t for the way his mandibles flared slightly like he was embarrassed. Maybe…maybe she wasn’t the only one that experienced a realization?  
She often felt awkward…less than smooth but if there was one thing that was true, Sara was never one to run from the things that made her nervous. Maybe it was a lifetime of having Scott there to encourage and push her, bold and bright while she stumbled along.  
  
She stood, just the perfect height so that they were face to face, eyes darting around before leaning in. She brushed a soft kiss on the side of his face, pulling back, biting her lip shyly. She would have sworn her stomach flip-flopped when he leaned in and headbutted her gently.  
  
'How about a drink, Pathfinder?’  
  
'Sara…we’re not working right now, call me Sara.’  
  
'Then call me Tiran…so Vortex or my place?’  
  
'I don’t think I’m feeling up for the club tonight.’  
  
'My place it is then.’  
  
He stood, so bloody tall and firm in her personal space and she flushed again, taking a moment to enjoy it before stepping back, following as he led her towards the apartments.  
  
'You’re cute when you blush…it makes your freckles stand out.’  
  
 _(Crap. He did notice.)_


	27. Day 27 - Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is taken by the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SPOILERS…if you are reading my Fallout series, The Suits, then this snippet has spoilers for when they get to Nuka-World and it’s not pleasant. Warning for beatings and torture and stabbing. This one is a lot rougher than the other stories but it got in my head and I wanted to write it so I have it later but it is going to be a while before this happens in the main story. Please don’t hate me.

Mac huffed a bit, working his jaw and turning his head slowly. It was hurting like hell from where the asshole caught him by surprise, knocking him out and presumably throwing him in here. Hand raising and finding one of the disgusting collars around his neck.  
At least the cage wasn’t too horrid. It was quite a bit smaller than the others but seemed to have been unoccupied. The first time they had done a walkthrough, the cage that they were holding all the slaves in was disgusting, having not provided them with a bucket or anything for their bodily needs. Queenie ripped into Mason when they approached the throne, amused as she tore the Pack leader down, leaving him whispering pleas to her.  
  
They had known they were going to ruffle some feathers, dividing up the parks like they did, Gage had warned them. However, he’d never thought they’d be stupid enough to take him and do something that he knew was going to piss Audra off.  
  
‘Hey, mutt…let me out before she gets back.’  
  
'Ah, if it isn’t the Overbosses little pet Gunner. Help him out of his cage…maybe we can throw him in the arena. He’s kinda scrawny, I’m sure the dogs would love a stick.’  
  
'Aw, come on Mason. You talk big but it was pretty obvious who the Alpha was last time we were here.’  
  
'You, shut your mouth, you’re nothing but one of her little bitches.’  
  
'Yeah, I’m hers. And I can tell you she isn’t going to be kind when she comes back.’  
  
'You think I’m afraid of that runt? She should have known her place when she got here. Disrespecting the Pack. I’m going to beat some respect into her and then give her to the whelps to play with. I bet she’ll like it. A step up from you and that little shit Gage.’  
  
Mac roared and fought against the guys holding him, the thought of the sick jerks paws on Audra making him sick. Suddenly he was seeing white, coughing and sputtering, tongue pressing against the tooth suddenly wiggling in his mouth.  
  
 _I’m sorry Duncan. Audra and Charlie will watch out for you…I love you, Duncan…I love you, Audra._  
  
'Hey, shithead, is that the best you got? Might as well throw me back in the cage for a nap.’  
  
The next hit had him spitting out a couple teeth, giving them a bloody grin.  
  
'Ya big motherfucking pansy-ass. She is going to walk all over you like the little fucking shit-stain that you are.’  
  
Mason roared and the last thing he saw was a fat fist flying at his face.  
  
The next thing he knew, he woke up screaming. His face was on fire, his mouth (which, let’s be honest, wasn’t in great shape before) was nearly devoid of teeth now, and he could just barely make out his mangled fingers through his eyes which were trying to swell shut.  
They were somewhere else, not in the amphitheatre anymore, somewhere industrial up on the roof. He was tied to a chair facing Mason who standing up above on a walkway. One of the Pack members running up.  
  
'She’s back boss and she’s pissed.’  
  
'Let her come, we’ll put the bitch back in her place.’  
  
'No, Alpha…you don’t understand, Nisha and the Disciples are dead, she slaughtered them. Mags and William have turned. She’s the fucking General of the Minutemen and anyone that is not accepting her offer is being killed. She’s almost here…’  
  
His voice was a lot stronger than he felt, calling out to the idiot who still didn’t seem to have the proper amount of fear in his face. He’d never seen Audra fight, he’d never seen her protect her family, and he was gonna pay for his crimes.  
  
'She’s coming for you, Mason. You fucked up and now you’re going to die on her blade.’  
  
Mason jumped down from the gangway, growling as he approached and Mac couldn’t help but laugh, no matter how much it hurt. The neon idiot was clueless.  
He couldn’t stop the little whimper that came out as Mason lunged forward and jammed his combat knife into his stomach. Fuck…fuck. Of all the fucking ways to go out, it had to be this asshole.  
  
'Let’s see how she feels about my knife in you.’  
  
Mac was having a hard time talking, he couldn’t form the words properly. So he sat there, wondering how long it was gonna take for him to bleed out. He just hoped that maybe…maybe he might see her before…  
  
'MASON, YOU LITTLE SHIT. JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN PASSED AND YOU’RE GOING TO DIE FOR YOUR CRIMES. IF THERE IS ANYONE IN THE PACK THAT WISHES TO ATONE FOR YOUR SINS, THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE. TURN YOURSELF IN TO THE OPERATORS AND BE PREPARED TO WORK OFF YOUR CRIMES. ANYONE. ANYONE WHO HAS TOUCHED ROBERT, IS DEAD.’  
  
Mason started screaming as several of the Pack started running away but there was still a startling amount that stayed, he was starting to feel woozy, mumbling into the wind.  
  
'Hurry, Audra…’


	28. Day 28 - Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie explodes with a power she doesn't understand and trusts only Charon to watch out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I caught up! In FO3 Broken Steel there is a perk called Nuclear Anomaly where if you take enough damage, you erupt with a nuclear explosion like a mini nuke.

The first time it happened, they were lucky that it was just her and Charon cornered by the raiders…if Butch had been there, she often thought about how the blast might have killed him. They weren’t what they used to be to each other but he would always hold a special part of her heart.  
  
The second time it happened, they knew it wasn’t a fluke and Charlie swore she would never travel with someone that she could possibly harm. At the very least, Charon was healed by the radiation, like she was now…but they always made sure to keep a couple stimpacks on hand.  
  
She stopped going to the Citadel. The visits had gotten few and far between after she and Charon started being something more, then when Sarah died…Arthur wasn’t the same and she wasn’t sure if she could ever get him to understand.  
  
Eventually, she learned how to avoid it by letting out smaller bursts of energy and not the large explosions. Still, when Mac came to them asking them to watch Duncan, it gave her pause.  
  
Charlie would never forgive herself if something happened to Duncan on her watch. If the power got out of hand.  
  
But they went with Mac to Big Town at his request and seeing the tiny frail body lying there…she would do anything she could to help him while MacCready went in search of the cure. All the things her father taught her in the clinic coming back, doing everything she could to make Duncan comfortable and they waited. Charon took jobs while Charlie stayed home with Duncan, he’d bring home books for her to read to him, treats for the days Duncan was up to eating more than just the Brahmin broth.  
  
One day he came back to their home in Megaton and told them they were leaving. He kept worrying about someone that was out to find them, saying that they knew who he was. It was one of the few times they really fought and when he turned to her and asked her to trust him, she knew it was serious, packing them up and taking them to Raven Rock. All that time he’d been out, he’d apparently been clearing the debris and repairing what he could.  
He started covering up, hiding who he was as best he could, taking jobs where he could. Butch became their runner, keeping the house in Megaton and getting supplies from Moira. Butch, Red, and surprisingly Bittercup were the only people that knew where they were and were allowed to visit.  
  
And that was how the Lone Wanderer faded into the background, hiding from the world with the sick child, scared of the power she didn’t understand and the people she didn’t know who were out for them.


	29. Day 29 - Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courier Six gets an invitation to go to the Ultra-Luxe.

If the rumours were true, Six should probably light the invitation on fire and use it to torch the place but she was curious...plus, she owed Veronica a dress.  
  
'Boone, Arcade...who's up for wearing a tux?'  
  
Six smirked at the face Boone made and Arcade just shrugged.  
  
'We going to a fancy party?'  
  
'We just received an invite to celebrate the independence of New Vegas, as hosted by the fine folks at the Ultra-Luxe.'  
  
'Six! You've heard the stories, we all have...why do you really want to go?'  
  
'I think it's time we investigate those rumours, don't you?'  
  
Arcade rolled his eyes but followed her to her room, catching the tux she threw at him and looking it over as she poked through the wardrobe, trying to decide what dress to wear. Looking up when she heard the feet approaching.  
  
'I need to talk with Six for a moment egghead.'  
  
'Boone...nevermind. I'll go get cleaned up, Six.'  
  
'Boone. Be nice. What was it that you wanted?'  
  
Six raised an eyebrow when the sniper closed the door and leant against it, looking over at her, plastering a smirk on and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
'Oh, Craig...I never knew you were interested, what brought this on?'  
  
At the deadpan look he gave her she snorted and got up, crossing over to her desk and sitting on top of it, rolling her eyes. Even after Mr House was no longer a problem, she kept the Presidential suite for herself, letting the others set up in the cocktail lounge and penthouse.  
The lower rooms were cleaned out and now housed a school run by the Followers and though they no longer had the embassy, there was an office for a representative of the NCR, as well as one for the Followers, Brotherhood, and an open area for other representatives to congregate when needed.  
Grabbing her pack of smokes and lighting one before waving a hand at him.  
  
'It was a joke, funny haha?'  
  
'Why are you doing this, why now? We can look into it without you having to go in.'  
  
'Why the concern all of a sudden? I've put off finishing cleaning up after the families long enough. It's time they got their shit together and got with the times.'  
  
'BECAUSE!'  
  
Six blinked at the force in his voice, standing up and moving in front of him, arms folded.  
  
'Spill it. What are you worried about?'  
  
'Because you have that look in your eyes...the same one you had before the battle...the same one I would see looking in a mirror before. Like you're not planning on coming back. You drug me along and did right by me. You convinced me to stay after. We watch each other's backs, remember?'  
  
Six sighed and tentatively reached out, clasping the man's shoulder, unsure if he would accept it. When he didn't shrug her off she looked up at him.  
  
'I've been down, sure...but that's not why. If there is something bad going on there, then we need to stop it and the invitation was specifically for me. I know you're not blind...I'm a little harder to kill than normal. I'll be okay. Really.'  
  
'You bring us in if you need to. Egghead can hold his own but if what they say is true...'  
  
'I will. I know you got my back.'


	30. Day 30 - Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Natasha talk about the future a little bit.

‘Spill it, Barnes.’  
  
'Huh?’  
  
'You know for a former spy, you’ve gotten pretty crappy at keeping secrets anymore.’  
  
Bucky sighed and looked over at Natalia, unable to stop the corner of his mouth from quirking up. They weren’t what they once were to each other anymore but they were still close and she’d essentially adopted the woman he loved as her sister. Grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
'James?’  
  
'I found a ring…’  
  
'A ring. That’s a big step. Are you ready for something like that? With our line of work…’  
  
'I know. And I’ve talked to her about it…multiple times. Do you know she’s asked me no less than three times already?’  
  
'Five total but one was before his royal highness helped reset your brain and the other was before the time you took Steven’s shield to the head.’  
  
'I…wait, what?’  
  
'Which part?’  
  
'The shield, when and why was that punk throwing a shield at my head?’  
  
'You guys were practising and both of you idiots got distracted. Sharon called for Steven and Darcy called for you and you took a shield to the temple and forgot about 12 hours. Sam had way too much fun that day.’  
  
Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes, sounded like them…when did her voice start getting all soft talking about…  
  
'OH MY GOD, REALLY? You and the birdbrain?’  
  
'Both of them, darling.’  
  
He hid his flushed face behind his hands, laughing and shaking his head, only his Natalia could wrap those idiots around her little finger.  
  
'So, yes…a ring, THE ring. It’s an aquamarine, like her eyes. And since she doesn’t have anyone else…I guess this is me asking your permission.’  
  
'You take care of her or I will kill you in your sleep…but you’re good for each other. I wouldn’t trust her with anyone else.’  
  
The smile he gave her was genuine and he jumped up to give her a hug, better do it now when he still could…because contrary to popular belief, he could still keep a secret and he wasn’t sure if Aunty Nat was ready to hear that one, especially from him.


	31. Day 31 - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the month, we made it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as part of my costume earlier I sprayed my hair a different color…I don’t know if the fumes got to me or if I’m just tired but I felt like I couldn’t make words make sense. So…to finish the month off, 18,000+ words later, here are my ramblings on fandoms and things in general.

It was the words that brought her back.  
  
Little by little…reminding her of feelings other than despair.  
  
She had been silent too long, too accepting of just existing but the words brought the magic. They transported her to different worlds, alternate realities. They gave her love and passion on top of the ever-present fear and despair.  
All the wonderful characters kept her company on the nights she felt alone. She laughed with them, she cried, she yelled and she hoped. Even as she spun their stories, she wished for the happiness of the characters.  
  
At night she would absorb the words of others, revelling in the feelings of the world they spun. That led her to find all new characters, all new stories, but there were always those few that she loved and revisited again and again.  
  
It was too much to reach out but there was a measure of comfort knowing that there were others out there, others that actually understood.  
  
We are together in our feelings of being alone.  
We are together in our need for words.  
We are together in our love of characters.  
The need to draw.  
The need to play.  
The need to sing.  
  
Bonding with strangers in digital spaces.  
  
We have shared stories of time-travellers, demon hunters, super soldiers, beings of the apocalypse, and creatures in space. There have been crossovers, rule 34’s, gender-swaps, and ships aplenty. Meme’s and playlists, cats and cosplay. Streams to check every day.  
  
There is a space for everyone.  
  
It’s not all fun and games. There are trauma and tears, anger and fear. A push to fight the ones that would do wrong and those that use the digital smokescreen to mask their hate. How many hours has it been now, scrolling and scrolling?  
  
Art and words and music so beautiful it could make you weep. It started with a distraction, it grew to a story, it kept her alive knowing there might be more to dream. Midnight ramblings, the month is done.  
  
Thank you for joining us and you’re welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, my brain is toast but I cannot express how much writing has helped with my anxiety and depression.
> 
> (Ugh, I feel crummy for finishing all spaced out, I'll probably update this later and actually make it good)


	32. Day 31 - Final REDUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and Darcy enjoy Halloween night at Tony's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t satisfied with my tired ramblings that I put up yesterday, so here is my resubmission for the final day. I really loved writing for these dorks this month and I see longer works in the future for these three.

She practically growled at the knock on the door.  
  
‘I swear to god if someone snuck back into the lab and blew something up I’m revoking access for a week!’  
  
Dragging herself off the couch and opening the door, automatically smiling at the two standing there. Bucky quirking an eyebrow at her.   
  
'Evening, dollface, rough day?’  
  
'Definitely better now, what are you two up to?’  
  
She stood aside, accepting the kisses on the cheek as Steve and Bucky shuffled into her apartment carrying some kind of garment bag, Steve giving her a disappointed look…trying to remember what the hell she did wrong, she hated that look.   
  
'Okay, what did I forget?’  
  
'You were supposed to be joining us for Tony’s Halloween party?’  
  
'Ahhhh crap. Science squad has been pushing hard this week. I didn’t think that was for another two days…shoot. I didn’t get a costume.’  
  
She ducked her head and gave them a genuine sad face, they had both been excited for the chance to dress up and asked Darcy to join them and now she let them down…but surprisingly Steve was smiling and Bucky rolled his eyes before speaking.   
  
'Yes, it was good planning.’  
  
She looked at the two of them curiously.  
  
'What’d I miss?’  
  
'I knew you were busy, so I grabbed a costume for you, just in case. You’ll be part of our theme, is that okay?’  
  
'Yes! Thank you, Steve! You guys are the bestest. Make yourself comfy and I’ll take a quick shower.’  
  
She bustled to the bathroom, pausing to toss her phone on the dock and start some music playing, getting a second wind. It had been months since they broke Tumblr with the picture of Bucky and Steve and the three of them did most everything together when everyone was at the Tower. She was the in for everything current and they were her recipe test subjects, though they both still had a special soft spot for chocolate cupcakes.  
  
(My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark - Fall Out Boy)  
  
Wiggling and singing along with the music as she cleaned up, making it quick and hopping out before realising that she forgot to grab clean clothes. Sighing and pushing her wet hair out of her face with a sigh. Oh, well time to traumatize the super soldiers. Wrapping her hair up in one towel and doing her best to wrap the other around herself, nearly dropping it in surprise when she opened the door and Bucky was standing right there.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL, DUDE!’  
  
'Sorry, sorry! I was going to leave the dress out here for you, I wasn’t expecting a show…not that I mind.’  
  
And there was that smirk that made her weak in the knees, it was so unfair. She hadn’t exactly advertised it but she doubted it had gone unnoticed that she had a crush on the guys (and had since Mrs Richner’s history lesson on the Howling Commando’s in junior high, they’d heard about them before but that was the first time Darcy saw the video of them laughing and fell hard), grabbing the dress and holding it in front of her like a shield.

[Originally posted by skylerlockerbie](https://tmblr.co/ZZBZUs22NPw_4)

'Thank you and what would your boyfriend think of you ogling me in a towel?’  
  
'Stevie! What do you think of me ogling Darce in a towel?’  
  
'Darcy is in a towel? I’m missing out! Shoot, I need help with the wig, can you lend me a hand?’  
  
_Wig? Oh boy…_  
  
Bucky left her dripping in the doorway with a wink, making her flush before dashing for her room, looking at the dress Steve had picked. It was an absolutely gorgeous almost slate blue velvet dress, very medieval and very…fitted looking. It probably was meant for someone not as chesty as she was but she wasn’t going to let that stop her, drying off before pulling it on to see if it actually fit. She was able to get it on, making her grin before pulling it off and choosing her undergarments. It wasn’t until she put the dress on again that she realised how insane her boobs looked with the scoop neck, snorting a little and hoping she wouldn’t give the old men heart attacks. She stared in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair when she realised who she was supposed to be, giving a little snort chuckle.  
  
'Steve, you giant geek’  
  
Darcy braided a strand on each side and pulled her hair back, dusting some highlighter on her eyes and cheeks and settling for a soft pink gloss and some mascara and calling it good. She stepped out and made for the living room, nearly swooning when she saw them.  
Steve had a long blond wig and elf ears, looking like a much more buff version of Legolas and Bucky in all his long hair and scruffy glory made a sexy Aragorn. She cleared her throat and couldn’t stop the blush as they turned to her and both their jaws dropped. Steve recovered first, stepping over and raising her hand to his mouth.  
  
'Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog.’  
  
She had no clue what he said but her mouth went dry, trying to think of something witty to say and coming up blank. Bucky, not to be outdone pulled her to his chest with a soft smile.  
  
'My Queen…’  
  
'Oh god….come on, we’re late…’  
  
She could tell they were enjoying teasing her, wearing identical smirks with mischievous looks in their eyes, one on each arm as they made their way to the party.  
  
-  
  
She was tired, it was a great party but it had been a really long week, kicking her heels off and finding a chair, curling up carefully and watching Bucky and Steve slow dance across the room. They were both ridiculously attractive and she was hopelessly in love with them, sighing softly, telling herself that she was going to start dating again and hopefully stop pining for them. Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.  
  
'You look tired, do you want to head upstairs?’  
  
Darcy smiled at the concern in Steve’s voice, opening her eyes and locking with his gorgeous baby blues. Looking around, trying to figure out where Bucky went.  
  
'Sam said something so Bucky started after him with the sword. Well, if we’re going to get you home…may I have this dance first?’  
  
She let him pull her up and lead her over to the dance floor, so much shorter than him without her heels, snuggling to his chest and listening to his steady heart as they started to sway. His heart sped up just a little before she heard the soft rumble of his voice.  
  
'Hiril vuin.’  
  
Tilting her head to look up at him.  
  
'What is that, that you are speaking?’  
  
'It’s Elvish, Stevie always was a giant nerd.’  
  
Darcy flushed as Bucky came up behind her, leaning over so his chin was on her shoulder and his arms were around her waist, making her squirm because this was way too close to a couple fantasies she’d had.  
  
(All of Me - John Legend)  
  
Shivering as his warm breath tickled her ear, turning her head to look at him and blushing when his lips brushed her cheek.  
  
'What does it mean?’  
  
Steve went quiet, too quiet, staring at her intently. So she looked back at Bucky, his face just as serious.  
  
'James?’  
  
'Let’s head up, doll…you look done.’  
  
She frowned at the evasion but let them take her arms and made for the elevator, pulling away from them and leaning against the wall as they headed for her floor. Darcy wasn’t sure what was up but it wasn’t like them to keep secrets from her unless it was for a mission. Sighing and realising they needed to change, leaving the door open behind her as she stomped to her room and slammed the door.  
She hung the dress up, petting the velvet fondly before tossing her bra aside and putting on her comfiest pyjamas, which just happened to be an Avengers t-shirt and shorts, shuffling to the bathroom and brushing her teeth as she heard them speaking softly in the living room. She retreated back to her room, burrowing down under the covers the tears hot on her cheeks, pulling the covers over her head when she heard the door open.  
  
'See, I told you.’  
  
'Darcy…why are you crying?’  
  
She felt the bed shift on both sides and Steve’s voice was soft in front of her as she felt Bucky’s metal arm curve around her waist, choking back a sob. Fighting when someone tried to pull the covers down, not letting them see her tear-streaked face.  
  
'Come on Darcy, please tell us what’s wrong?’  
  
'Tell her what you were saying, Stevie.’  
  
There was a pause and she heard him suck in a breath before letting it out slowly, letting the covers down just enough that she could see him over the edge of the blanket. He looked nervous and Bucky did too.  
  
'I was saying…I uh…your laugh…eyes…uhhh.’  
  
'What he’s trying to say and failing is that we love you, Darcy Lewis. And…we were kinda hoping that you might love us too.’  
  
'Of course, I love you guys, have I never not lo…’  
  
His words sunk in and her head whipped back forth between them, clinging to Bucky’s arm like it was a lifeline.  
  
'You…you love me?’  
  
'Yes and we…we were wondering if you would be our girlfriend…’  
  
Steve found his voice but it was still full of nerves and Darcy flushed, wondering if someone slipped her a hallucinogen or something, trying to figure out the best way to determine if she was out of her gourd. Figuring, screw it, if it was a dream then it was going to be a good one. Pressing a soft kissing on Steven and then James, eyes fluttering closed and practically purring as she drifted off, exhausted.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, sandwiched between the two (who were just wearing their boxers, OMG), she had to pinch herself. Making a little surprised sound when Bucky’s arm tightened around her and Steve pressed a sleepy kiss kinda on her mouth.  
  
'Good morning.’  
  
'Ummm…hi.’  
  
He cracked an eye at the tone of her voice, looking worried.  
  
'Do you remember last night?’  
  
'Up until you asked me to be your girlfriend and I kissed you and fell asleep…am I missing anything?’  
  
The relief was apparent before he tensed again about to open his mouth when she just leaned into him, kissing deeply.  
  
'Yes…I would love that very much.’  
  
Turning and giving James a kiss, as well before closing her eyes and just lying there, beyond content. She’d freak out with Jane or Tash later but for now she was warm and happy.


End file.
